


Take Off Your Mask: SHORTS

by IceeTheDragon



Series: Take Off Your Mask [1]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota
Genre: Blood, Lemons, M/M, Possible AU stuff, Shorts, Smut, Violence, Whatever the heck I feel like writing about my Dota ships, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceeTheDragon/pseuds/IceeTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little things I write about BloodHunter (BloodseekerXBountyHunter).</p><p>Doesn't have any chronological order. Everything is just after Take Off Your Mask unless otherwise stated.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little things I write about BloodHunter (BloodseekerXBountyHunter).
> 
> Doesn't have any chronological order. Everything is just after Take Off Your Mask unless otherwise stated.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Gondar, my love, how did you get this scar?"

Gondar blinked and looked up from a shuriken he had been sharpening. He looked at his lover, Strygwyr who sat beside him. Gondar reached up and pulled his red bandana over his muzzle instinctively. "I earned it in an encounter with a Dire..."

Strygwyr hummed and moved closer to Gondar, resting his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Gondar's torso and dragged him onto his lap.

"I'm trying to sharpen my weapons here, Strygwyr." Gondar grumbled.

Strygwyr kissed his ear and nibbled on the piercings.

Gondar squirmed and glared at Strygwyr.

"We don't get to see each other often, Gondar." Strygwyr smiled, his dark eyes glinting from under his mask as he nibbled Gondar's neck.

Gondar reached up and shoved the mask farther over his eyes. 

Strygwyr grumbled and pulled his mask off. "Who gave you your scar?" Strygwyr rubbed Gondar's hip and tugged the red cloth off of Gondar's face.

Gondar sighed heavily. "If I tell you, will you stop teasing me?" 

Strygwyr paused and nuzzled Gondar's neck. "Possibly."

Gondar shivered. "Hn... Fine... I was scouting out the Dire territory. I had only been with the Radiant for a short while when they decided to send me out to do recon." He leaned back against Strygwyr's chest. 

Strygwyr nibbled on Gondar's shoulder.

"Don't you dare bite me again."

"But your blood is so sweet, Gondar..."

"Do you want to know or not?"

Strygwyr pouted but went silent.

"They sent me out into the Dire to do recon. I was an experienced bounty hunter, so I didn't think I would have too much of a problem." Gondar studied a crack in one of the shuriken's blades. "I was about to the second northern tower. I got jumped. Two of them jumped me. One of them was some giant fish with an anchor, the other was a big red tomato with an axe."

"Tidehunter and Axe." Strygwyr commented.

"Hn... The fish shot me with a blast of water and tried to swipe at me with the anchor. I ran into Mr.Tomato while trying to dodge the anchor. He tried to bring his axe down into my skull, yet I managed to move back enough for my head to be missed. My muzzle, not so much." Gondar glanced at Strygwyr. "I managed to hit tomato face with my Jinda strike in the knee, and the walking fish wasn't fast enough to get me, so I managed to get into the shadows and use my shadow walk to run."

"Thank you for telling me, my love." Strygwyr kissed his ear.

Gondar squirmed. "I-I thought you said you'd stop!"

Strygwyr smirked. "I said "possibly"." 

Gondar hissed and sighed heavily before stopping his struggles. He glanced up at the moon still high in the sky. He clearly wasn't leaving anytime soon. But that wasn't a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that Strygwyr acts like a puppy around Gondar is a yes ;o;


	2. Angered Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little things I write about BloodHunter (BloodseekerXBountyHunter).
> 
> Doesn't have any chronological order. Everything is just after Take Off Your Mask unless otherwise stated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Strygwyr looked up at the familiar scent of sweet blood wafting through the Dire camp. It was Gondar's way of calling him. He stood up from his cot, walking out of the tent.

"Where are you going, Bloodseeker?

Strygwyr looked up to see Slark. "The Twins are restless. They need blood now." He gruffly replied.

"You'll need your blades then, isn't that right?" Slark replied.

Strygwyr rolled his eyes and returned to his tent to grab his blades. Coming up with excuses to see his loved one was growing difficult. Gondar had stealth and was able to sneak out with ease. Or so Strygwyr thought. But Strygwyr was larger and a more well known figure in the Dire army, making his sneaking out a bit more tricky. So far Mortred, the Phantom Assassin had not revealed her knowledge of Strygwyr's relationship with the Radiant Bounty Hunter, but Strygwyr had a sneaking suspicion that she was spreading small rumors. He stalked out of his tent and glanced at Slark.

"Maybe the reason you didn't need your blades is because you're sneaking out to see someone?" Slark snickered.

Strygwyr growled. "The Twins forbade any type of relationship like that with anyone else. My devotion is for the Twins only." That was a lie. He loved and worshipped the Twins, yet he did the same to Gondar.

"You sure? I saw Kael sneaking out earlier... Perhaps you've fallen for the stoic Invoker?"

Strygwyr bared his teeth. "The Twins do not like fish blood, yet they will still take it..." He held a blade up and pointed at Slark with the point. 

Slark laughed. "Don't get your blades in a twist, Bloodseeker. Enjoy your night with Invoker..." He smirked and wandered away.

Strygwyr sighed heavily and walked off to the towers. He sniffed the air, searching for that sweet scent of blood. He left the base and walked into the trees. He glanced around, his blades held limp for he had no need for them. He froze. The sweet scent of blood grew stronger and thicker. Usually Gondar never let more then a few small drops fall. Just enough to alert Strygwyr of his presence. Something was wrong. Strygwyr gripped his blades tightly, praying that the Twins would not notice the large scent of blood in the air and take control of him. He ran through the trees, following the scent. He stopped. Gondar stood shaking against a tree. His side was wet with blood and there was a fresh slash on his face. 

"You're draw him in with the scent of your blood, isn't that right, Gondar?" 

Strygwyr hid in the bushes, his head throbbing from the Twins wanting to take control.

Gondar gave a weak laugh. "R-Rikimaru, you know nothing... And because of that, you've betrayed us. You've hurt one of your own."

The purple assassin appeared out of thin air. "Oh did I now? Betrayed us? By drawing in the enemy who has been clouding your mind?"

Gondar glared at Riki. "I cannot promise he will be m-merciful when he arrives..."

Riki chuckled. "If he's in his state that he is on the battlefield, perhaps he will go for the injured rather then the healed..." He stared at Gondar and the blood dripping down his side.

Gondar laughed quietly. "No. He will go for you."

"He is a beast drawn in by blood. He will not go for me."

"Yes, he will."

"How can you be so sure?" Riki sneered.

"He's behind you." Gondar smiled, pulling down his bandana.

Riki whirled around, slashing with his daggers at the snarling figure behind him.

Strygwyr bared his teeth and roared, stabbing a blade deep into Riki's gut before he could vanish. "Die, and become a sacrifice for the Flayed Twins..." He hissed. 

Riki coughed and glared at the hound. "Y-You will go after h-him. There i-is too much blood for you t-to ignore. Once y-you finish me, you won't be able to resist more..." Riki smirked. "A cruel d-death. To be killed by the one you "love" isn't that right, Gondar?" Riki winced and looked at the shaking bounty hunter.

Gondar said nothing and struggled to stay upright. 

Strygwyr snarled. "Be silent and let your blood flow!" He slashed Riki's throat with his other blade, letting his hands be coated in the red liquid. He winced as the Twins loudly proclaimed their control of their hound. He glanced at Gondar who was starting to fade. "My love, get back to your side... Anywhere that I cannot find you." He mumbled, gripping his blades tighter.

Gondar stared at him weakly. "S-Strygwyr... I...If I'm to die, I would rather have it b-be your h-hand then s-someone else..." He slurred, sagging to the floor.

Strygwyr twitched, bloodlust flooding through his mind. He could not fight the Twins any longer. He was already risking their wrath by delaying their control. He set his jaw, looking down at the limp form of Rikimaru. Him first. Strygwyr, the Bloodseeker, started his job. He hacked and slashed at the purple assassin until he was coated in blood at the corpse was nothing but a red smudge on the ground. He growled, looking at the limp Bounty Hunter.

Gondar stared at the Bloodseeker with half closed eyes. "...I love y-you, Strygwyr..." He whispered as the crimson covered beast stalked towards him. He closed his eyes as he raised his blade to slash his throat. Then the sharp ring of metal hit his ears. Gondar opened his eyes, seeing a blur of black and blue intercept the bloodstained blade. 

"Heal yourself, Bounty Hunter." 

A healing salve was tossed onto the dirt beside Gondar. Gondar grabbed the salve and looked up.

"You've been a naughty dog, Bloodseeker." The Phantom Assassin locked Bloodseeker's blade against her own weapon. "It was not a battle, you should not be such a mess." She shook her head and twisted Bloodseeker's weapon out of his grip.

Gondar popped open the salve and hissed as the cool lotion was pressed against the gaping gash in his side. 

Bloodseeker roared, shoving Mortred away to have another go at Gondar.

"Nonono, over here, little pup." Mortred kicked his leg out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. She kicked his other blade away. "Give the twins your current tribute and rest. Your job is done for tonight." She knelt on top of him, wrenching his arms behind his back and shoving his face into the dirt.

Bloodseeker struggled and bared his teeth.

Gondar staggered up, the wound on his side stopping its bleeding and healing some of the way up. He looked at Mortred, his eyes narrowing.

"Go to sleep, pup." Mortred stared at him.

Bloodseeker tensed as the blood on his body was burned up in the familiar flash of light. His struggling slowed and he lay there, his eyes half closed and his body still.

"Good dog." Mortred looked at Gondar. "Hello, Bounty Hunter."

Gondar held his side and stared at Mortred. "Phantom." He returned the greeting. "...Why did you help me?"

"It is nice to see Strygwyr happy. It is such a change from his blood-driven, gruff self." She continued holding him down.

Gondar looked at the limp being beneath her. "I did not know I was followed. And I did not expect Rikimaru to know of our..."

"Relationship? Do not be afraid to admit it, Bounty Hunter. I know of you two. I saw you that first night." 

Gondar grimaced. So that meant she saw them... He grumbled. "...Will he be alright?" His gaze wandered to Bloodseeker's body.

"The Twins may not give him much freedom after this night. He resisted their control in an attempt to save you. He's spoken to me of it before. The Twins control his being during battle. They use him to sate their thirst. If there is an injured enemy nearby, that the Twins know he can kill, they will take control and use him to kill that enemy. In this case, you. And that blood smear. But he decided to resist and kill Rikimaru rather then you." Mortred peeked under his mask. "I would not return for many weeks, Bounty Hunter. The Twins will no longer release him at night for a very long time, or until they are sure he is wholly devoted to them. By using him to kill what distracts him." Her eyes flashed to Gondar.

Gondar stared at him. "...My thanks for the assistance and advice, Phantom Assassin."

"This may be the only time I shall attempt to protect you, Bounty Hunter. Next time he goes after you, you will be on your own. Be wary on the battlefield, for he will be under the control of the Twins, who will be angered by you. Go, Bounty Hunter, before he wakes." She looked at the shifting body beneath her.

Gondar stepped forward, gently touching Bloodseeker's hand and giving it a small squeeze, before slipping into the shadows and slinking away.

Mortred waited until she was sure that the cat-like creature was at a safe distance, then released the hound.

Bloodseeker growled and sat up, blinking and looking at Mortred. 

"He vanished, Bloodseeker. You must wait until another day.

Bloodseeker snarled, grabbing his blades and sniffing around, before reluctantly returning to the Dire base.

Mortred looked at the bloody smear on the dirt. "You owe me one, Strygwyr..." She whispered before grabbing her weapon and vanishing in a blur of black and blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortred is like Strygwyr's annoying friend who keeps any eye on him while they're in battle to make sure he doesn't do something stupid, but keeps secrets for him and listens to him when he speaks.


	3. Ganked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am the Juggernaut, bitch!" Yurnero roared before suddenly turning into a blur and slashing the enemy with blinding speed. 
> 
> Gondar glanced at Aiuthasha. Yurnero seemed to have things under control for now. He turned to help Aiuthasha. A sickening ripping sound split the air and Yurnero fell out of his frenzied attack. Every single movement he made caused blood to ripple up from his skin and trail onto the ground.
> 
> "Go ahead... Run..." 
> 
> \---
> 
> Gondar gets into some trouble, and it happens to get worse with just three little words.
> 
> Short little things I write about BloodHunter (BloodseekerXBountyHunter).
> 
> Doesn't have any chronological order. Everything is just after Take Off Your Mask unless otherwise stated.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Bounty Hunter, you'll be attempting to take the Dire's top tower with Juggernaut and Enchantress."

Gondar flicked his ears and gave a sharp nod to Legion Commander. "Understood." He looked at Aiuthasha and Yumero.

Aiuthasha smiled. "We best get moving then. That's quite a ways to go." She turned and bounded away. "Sproink!"

Gondar melted into the shadows and ran after her, leaving Yumero to sprint after them.

\--

Gondar stood off to one side, holding his mancatcher and blade at the ready. Yurnero was clearing creep waves one after the other, and Aiuthasha was guaranteeing that he would not need to retreat to heal. Gondar flicked his ears and moved a little farther up the lane to scout out, still hidden by the shadows. He froze as he nearly ran into an enemy hero. The tomato. He slowly backed away, slinking to the side to get a better view.

Axe stood, staring down the lane. He glanced towards the Dire forest. "They are coming." He commented, looking back at the large fish creature who lumbered up beside him. "Is he ready to jump them?"

"He's ready." Tidehunter responded.

Gondar quickly ran back to his allies. "They're planning to gank us up ahead! There's someone in the forest, and Axe and Tidehunter are waiting nearby their tower." He stepped out of the shadows.

Yurnero paused and looked at him. "Are you positive?" He asked.

Gondar nodded. "They had no idea I was there. They are not trying to trick us." He pulled his mask farther up his face.

"Hm. Gondar, scout the forest. We shall slow our pushing and wait for you to return." Yurnero lowered his blade, stepping back from the creep waves battling.

Gondar nodded swiftly and melted back into the shadows before running into their forest. He flicked his ears and glanced around. No one yet. A blur rushed past him, back towards Aiuthasha and Yurnero. Gondar jumped and stared back at them. "Shit." He ran back towards his friends. "Aiuthasha! Yurnero!" He shouted. "They're coming!" He heard Aiuthasha scream and the clash of Yumero's blade against enemy metal. Gondar ran out of the forest, leaping onto the back of Axe and stabbing his blade deep into his shoulder.

"Gondar! What happened?!" Yurnero and his blade were a blur, engaged against the frenzied enemy who had rushed them.

Gondar clung on for dear life as Axe spun, taking out many of the creeps in an attempt to get the Bounty Hunter off his back. "They rushed past me before I could do anything!" Gondar called back, ripping his blade out of Axe's shoulder and attempting to stab him again.

Aiuthasha called her healing sprites to tend to her leg which had a very large gash in it. She struggled to her feet and threw her javelin at the approaching Tidehunter.

He let out a roar and swung his anchor at her, narrowly missing the fawn. 

Aiuthasha quickly set an enchantment on Tidehunter, making him unable to move quickly. She bounded out of the way, leaning against a tree as her sprites continued to heal her leg.

Gondar grunted as he was finally thrown off of Axe's back. He rolled as he hit the ground and leaped up. He bolted into the shadows, hurrying over to Yurnero and the unknown enemy. 

"I am the Juggernaut, bitch!" Yurnero roared before suddenly turning into a blur and slashing the enemy with blinding speed. 

Gondar glanced at Aiuthasha. Yurnero seemed to have things under control for now. He turned to help Aiuthasha. A sickening ripping sound split the air and Yurnero fell out of his frenzied attack. Every single movement he made caused blood to ripple up from his skin and trail onto the ground.

"Go ahead... Run..." 

Gondar tensed. His gaze snapped to the hero Yurnero had been dueling with.

The Bloodseeker, Strygwyr, stood there. He was covered in deep slashes, yet still stood towering above the fallen Juggernaut. He bared his teeth, raising his blade.

"Gondar!" Yurnero called. "He's weakened! Take him out!" 

Gondar swallowed thickly. He pulled out a shuriken. He wouldn't kill him. He couldn't. He threw the shuriken and it impaled itself in Bloodseeker's shoulder.

The Bloodseeker roared and dropped his blade, whirling around to lunge at the now exposed Bounty Hunter.

"Fi' a mont, follow me you mutt!" Gondar stepped back, holding his blades tightly. 

The Bloodseeker snarled before rushing at him.

Gondar stepped to the side, slashing his arm as he passed. "Aiuthasha, heal Yurnero! He can take on Axe and Tide! I'll deal with the dog!" 

Aiuthasha enchanted Axe before hurriedly bounding over to Yurnero on her newly healed legs. She called her sprites once again, encouraging them to mend the ripped skin. She turned and threw her javelin at Tidehunter, sending it deep into his chest.

He let out a wail and sunk to his knees, sending out a wave of tentacles as he fell.

Aiuthasha grabbed Yurnero and pulled him back, barely out of the reach of the tentacles, yet reopening some of the healed skin.

Gondar flipped into the air, jumping into a tree to dodge the tentacles.

"You shall pay for that!" Axe roared, charging at Aiuthasha and Yurnero.

Aiuthasha cast her enchantment on Axe once again before stabbing him in the chest with her javelin. 

Axe merely let out a fierce cry and started slashing at the Enchantress with his weapon.

Gondar grimaced and looked at the Bloodseeker below him who was losing interest in the non-injured enemy. "Sorry Stryg." He leapt down from the trees, landing on top of Bloodseeker's back. He slammed him into the ground, smacking him over the head with the pommel of his blade.

The Bloodseeker went limp and lay underneath him.

Gondar jumped up before running over to his allies. He lunged at Axe, landing on his back again. He dug his man-catcher and blade into his shoulders.

Aiuthasha ripped her javelin out of his chest and stabbed it in again.

Axe roared and spun again, sending Gondar flying.

Gondar smacked the ground, rolling over and finally coming to a stop nearby the enemy tower.

Aiuthasha grimaced and cast her enchantment on Axe once again before grabbing her Javelin and moving back. "This is what you get for hurting my friends!" She cried before hurling it at Axe. It impaled itself in his chest, the tip poking out his back. 

"A-Axe... Cuts no more..." He groaned before collapsing.

Aiuthasha let out a sigh and looked at Yurnero.

The Juggernaut stood, his torn skin finally healed by Aiuthasha's sprites. He looked at Gondar and walked over to him. "Gondar, my friend. Are you alright?"

Gondar sat up, hissing in pain.

"Fim sa 'ek..." Gondar grumbled. He staggered up. "I am fine." He looked at the fallen enemy heroes. "We got them all."

Yurnero nodded. "Indeed. We did."

Aiuthasha walked over to them. "My sprites said that they need to rest, Gondar. You need to wait a small while before they heal you."

Gondar shrugged. "Fine by me." He slowly walked over to Axe's fallen body and pulled his blade and man-catcher free. He sheathed his blades and held his side before looking over at the still body of Bloodseeker. "...Commander Tresdin will be pleased we took out three of their strongest heroes."

Yurnero nodded again. "Indeed."

Aiuthasha walked over to Gondar and eyed him. She shrugged and bounded away. "Back to base we go! Sproink!" 

"I shall never understand that." Yurnero commented.

"Same here, buddy." Gondar walked after her.

\---

Gondar rubbed his bandaged side as he slowly crept through the Dire forest. Aiuthasha had told him that he bruised his side and back quite badly and that salves couldn't help. He sighed and looked at the towers circling the Dire base. He drew his blade and sliced his hand, letting the blood trickle down his hand and onto the ground. Nothing. He didn't come. Gondar swallowed thickly. Even though he had only knocked him out, had his injures from dueling with Yurnero been too great? Gondar refused to believe that and continued waiting. It would eventually become dangerous to sit too long in one place, but he had to see.

"He is alive, Bounty Hunter. Injured, yet alive."

Gondar jumped and grimaced at the sudden movement. He turned to face Mortred.

"He smelled you but isn't allowed to get up. He asked me to tell you that he is fine." She stared at him with piercing green eyes. "Your ally did quite a number on him."

"He's not "The Juggernaut" for nothing." Gondar flicked his ears.

"Hm. I would leave, Bounty Hunter. Before someone else sees us. I am doing a favor for Strygwyr, as he trusts me with knowledge of your affair. My allies will not be as understanding as I." Mortred glanced at the base.

"I told you not to threaten him, Mortred."

Gondar's head shot up and he looked over at Strygwyr who padded up beside them.

"Get back in base, Strygwyr."

"You were taking too long." Strygwyr growled. He looked at Gondar and knelt in front of him.

Gondar stared at him. "You sure you're alright?" Gondar glanced at the bandages wound thickly around Strygwyr's torso and arms.

Strygwyr nodded and pulled Gondar to his chest.

Gondar said nothing and simply clung to him. 

"My love, why did you decide to injure the same shoulder?" Strygwyr huffed and nuzzled Gondar's neck.

Gondar laughed weakly. "Would you have preferred me to have come up behind you and kill you? I was trying to keep you alive, yet save my friend." He mumbled.

Strygwyr hummed and kissed Gondar's cheek.

"Strygwyr, you've seen him. He knows. Let's get you back to base. The Twins will be displeased that you will be out of commission for quite some time."

Strygwyr gave an irritated growl and pulled back to look at Gondar's face. "Be more careful during the next fight, my love." He gently ran his hand over Gondar's bandages.

"It's just some bruising. You're the one who needs to be more careful." Gondar smiled. He gripped Strygwyr's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

Strygwyr kissed him back and gently cupped his face.

Mortred grabbed Strygwyr by the back of his mantle and dragged him away from Gondar. "Come, Strygwyr.

Strygwyr growled and shoved her away before standing up. "Gondar, I expect you'll be back soon?"

Gondar grinned and stood as well, holding his side. "Perhaps. If I can slip away."

Strygwyr smiled before turning and slowly returning to the Dire base, Mortred following behind him.

Gondar sighed in relief and melted into the shadows. He and Strygwyr had lived. They were battered and bruised, but they were both alive.

\---

Aiuthasha smiled as she watched Gondar slip into the shadows to leave the Radiant base. "Going seeking for a little hound, aren't you Gondar?" She giggled to herself before wandering off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACTION AND SORT OF SAD STUFF YAY
> 
> I might do a fluffy short next, we'll see what I'm in the mood for c:


	4. Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gondar grimaced as he slowly stood up from his cot. He looked down at his left ankle, which was bandaged and set. He sighed and rubbed his head. 
> 
> It had been two weeks since he last saw Strygwyr the Bloodseeker, an enemy hero, and his secret lover. Strygwyr had been badly injured in a battle and had been confined to base. He and Gondar had met in secret during the night to speak and spend time with one another. And then Gondar had gotten injured.
> 
> Yet, something goes to seek him out.
> 
> \---
> 
> Short little things I write about BloodHunter (BloodseekerXBountyHunter).
> 
> Doesn't have any chronological order. Everything is just after Take Off Your Mask unless otherwise stated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gondar grimaced as he slowly stood up from his cot. He looked down at his left ankle, which was bandaged and set. He sighed and rubbed his head. 

Commander Tresdin had sent him on a scouting mission with Rikimaru, another hero with invisible-like capabilities. The two had been discovered and had found out too late that the Dire had created special wards which showed them any heroes silently slinking around. As a result, they had been attacked by quite a few of the enemy. Gondar and Rikimaru had fought their way out of the ambush and ran. Wolves, commanded by Lycan had chased the pair relentlessly, following their scents. They had almost made it back into friendly territory, yet when crossing the river Gondar had slipped and twisted his ankle. Rikimaru had fought Lycan's wolves off, Gondar helping by throwing a shuriken and stabbing any wolves attacking him. Rikimaru had called out to the nearby Radiant outpost, protected by a tower, and had managed to find help. Ezalor, the Keeper of the Light had brought the two into the outpost and had contacted the main base about the pair. Gondar had been brought to base with Ezalor, who had humbly offered for the Bounty Hunter to ride with him on his horse. Rikimaru had ran ahead to tell the healers and report to Commander Tresdin.

Gondar flicked his ears. It had been two weeks since he last saw Strygwyr the Bloodseeker, an enemy hero, and his secret lover. Strygwyr had been badly injured in a battle and had been confined to base. He and Gondar had met in secret during the night to speak and spend time with one another. And then Gondar had gotten injured. He was able to walk around with the aid of crutches, but couldn't leave the base due to them. He sighed heavily and picked up his crutches before slowly moving out of his tent. He looked up at the moon rising up into the sky. He huffed and wandered over to one of the towers protecting the base. He peered out into the darkness.

"You're supposed to be resting, my friend."

Gondar looked at Yurnero, the Juggernaut. 

"I can't sleep."

"You've always been more active at night." Yurnero commented.

Gondar rolled his eyes. "I've been stuck in base for two weeks. I'm bored as sh*t, and want something to do."

Yurnero watched him for a moment. "It's my shift to patrol the base. If you like, you can watch this tower."

Gondar glanced at him. "I'd like that, Yurnero. Better then sitting in my tent throwing my shurikens at the poles until they snap." He chuckled.

Yurnero nodded. "I'll be back soon." He walked off to go see the next tower.

Gondar sat down, putting his crutches to the side. Yurnero probably would make him go back to his tent when he returned. At least he would get a little bit of freedom before going back. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand. The breeze gently blew through the base, brushing against Gondar's fur. A sharp snap went through the air. Gondar opened his eyes, standing up and leaning against the tower. "Who goes there?" He narrowed his eyes, scanning the terrain. 

"You have no stealth."

"Not my forte!"

Gondar pricked his ears and drew his blade he had clipped to his belt. "Who goes there! Show yourselves!" He growled softly, pushing his senses into overdrive.

"You scared him, idiot."

"Now who has no stealth? You're going to get us caught by someone other then him."

Gondar picked up a crutch and cautiously padded out of base. The landscape was bathed in dim blue light from the tower. "Show yourselves, now!" He called out again. He gripped his blade tightly.

"You shouldn't be making demands when you're injured, Bounty Hunter."

Gondar let out a yelp as someone grabbed his mantle from behind and shoved his bandana over his eyes. He snarled and slashed at his assailant. His blade crashed against metal armor.

"Stop struggling, Bounty Hunter. We made a long trek to get here, a rather dangerous one too." They gripped his wrists and tried to hold him still.

Gondar struggled and elbowed his captor in the stomach. "Get off, bastard!" He pricked his ears at hearing the assailant grunt and loosen their grip. He stepped on their foot, ripping free from their grip and jumping forward. "Fim sa' ek!" He swore as he unknowingly had jumped into the other person's arms. 

They wrapped their arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides. "Drop your weapon, my love."

Gondar stiffened. "The hell..." He warily dropped his blade. 

A hand reached up and pulled his bandana off. 

Gondar blinked, seeing Mortred standing in front of him. He looked back, seeing the smiling face of Strygwyr. "What the hell." He blinked. 

Strygwyr chuckled and nuzzled his neck. "Hello, my love."

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here! Yurnero will be returning soon! He'll see you!" Gondar squirmed, trying to get his arms free. "And what the hell was with blindfolding me and trying to restrain me?!"

"I told Mortred not to do that." Strygwyr frowned and looked at Mortred.

Mortred picked up Gondar's fallen weapon and shrugged. "He could have attacked us."

"He only attacked because you surprised him, Mortred." Strygwyr growled. He loosened his grip on Gondar.

Gondar pulled his arms free and turned to face Strygwyr. "You're still hurt." He commented observing the bandages still on Strywyr's flesh. 

"So are you." Strygwyr looked down at the cast on Gondar's ankle. "Is that why you stopped coming?

Gondar nodded. "Got into a small accident during a scouting mission. Been out of commission for two weeks now. Bored as sh*t."

Strygwyr laughed, his dark eyes glinting. "It's fun, isn't it?"

Gondar pinned his ears and pouted. "Fine, I know what you've been dealing with now."

Strygwyr smiled and nuzzled him. "I'm glad you're fine, my love." He kissed him gently, tilting his chin up.

Gondar wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.

Mortred coughed. "The guard is coming."

Gondar glanced up. "Yurnero."

Strygwyr growled. "The bastard who gave me these?" He looked into the Radiant base, rubbing one of his bandages.

Gondar rolled his eyes. "Yurnero is my friend, Strygwyr. He was just defending himself and his allies."

Strygwyr huffed and kissed Gondar's ear. "Remember how I said I would seek you out to see you if you didn't return?" he smiled.

Gondar sighed. "You'll be back, I'm assuming?" 

Strygwyr nodded.

"He won't be back if I can help it. Not soon anyway." Mortred grabbed Strygwyr's mantle and dragged him away. "He's still injured, and sneaking this deeply into enemy territory without any stealth skills is dangerous."

Strygwyr struggled. "Fuck off Mortred!" He growled.

Gondar grinned. "Teach him then. You know he won't be stopped. Better to keep him safe when he goes then to let him go without it."

Mortred stared at Gondar for a moment before dragging Strygwyr away. "Stop struggling, pup."

"I'm older then you. Release me, right now!" Strygwyr thrashed and glanced back at Gondar with a pleading look in his eyes.

Gondar snickered, watching them leave, before picking up his blade. He sheathed it and hobbled back to the tower, picking up his crutches.

Yurnero walked over to him. "Did something happen, Gondar?" He asked, looking at Gondar's tousled clothes.

Gondar rubbed his head. "I fell down the stairs." He mumbled.

Yurnero sighed and shook his head. "You'll get yourself more injured."

Gondar snorted. "I don't need another person worrying. Aiuthasha is already fretting over me enough."

Yurnero gestured for Gondar to come back into the base. "Come. Go back to your tent."

Gondar sighed and hobbled forward. "Fine..." 

Yurnero chuckled. "You'll be back out soon, my friend."

"I hope so. I'm bored as sh*t." Gondar called back.

Yurnero shook his head and looked out into the dark Radiant forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strygwyr was going to be stupid and just go into enemy territory alone to find Gondar but Mortred came along to make sure he's safe. o3o She's his overprotective best friend who doesn't like his boyfriend too much but accepts it because it makes Strygwyr happy.


	5. Midnight Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gondar, finally healed, goes to see Strygwyr.
> 
> What he doesn't expect, is to encounter his lover at the river. 
> 
> And for him to be taking a little dip.

Gondar glanced behind him and slipped out of the Radiant base. He left the bottom lane tower behind him as he ran into the Radiant forest. His ankle fracture from a previous scouting mission had finally healed, and he was able to leave the base. He flicked his ears, listening to the wind blow through the leaves, the creeps in their camps quietly shuffling... A...Splash? From the river? Gondar blinked and instantly melted into the shadows. He crept towards the river, nearly bumping into someone. He stiffened and glanced at them. 

"...Strygwyr?" He stood up and stepped towards the figure.

The person in question jumped and turned to face Gondar, pulling his mask off. "For the love of the Twins, my love... You made me think I was discovered by someone other then you."

Gondar snorted. "Who else in the Radiant base knows your name?" He pulled down his bandana.

Strygwyr smiled. 

"Did you come to seek me out again?" Gondar rested a hand on Strygwyr's cheek.

Strygwyr let out a small chuckle and held Gondar's hand. "Perhaps. Although it seems you were seeking me out as well." He looked back at the river. "Would you like to join me for a midnight swim?"

"Er...Water... Isn't exactly my thing..." Gondar pinned his ears and stared at the clear liquid lapping against the stone stairs.

Strygwyr tilted his head. "Why not?"

Gondar rubbed his head. "I... Just don't like it..."

Strygwyr raised an eyebrow."You're lying to me, my love." 

Gondar groaned. "I...I'm afraid of water, damnit!" Gondar looked off to the side.

Strygwyr gave a low hum and wrapped his arms around him. "You run through it all the time during battle... I know, I've chased you through it."

Gondar huffed. "...I'm running for my life, I'd rather hurry through the water for a few seconds then die... I don't want to swim in it..."

Strygwyr nuzzled his neck. "Alright, my love." He looked at the waterline and stepped towards it. "If you don't mind, I'll take a swim."

Gondar walked over to a patch of grass, sitting down on the ground. "Go ahead. I need to sharpen my mancatcher." He pulled out the weapon and started inspecting the scratched and dulling surface.

Strygwyr hummed and started disrobing, pulling off the cloth around his waist along with his mantle.

Gondar glanced up, stiffening as he felt a blush creep over his cheeks. "Y-You're not going skinny dipping, are you?" He asked, taking in Strygwyr's bare skin.

Strygwyr smiled, glancing at him. "Perhaps I am..." He stepped into the water, shivering at the cold. 

Gondar shook his head, trying to focus on sharpening his beloved weapons. Yet, his gaze kept drifting to Strygwyr's form. The water dripped off his toned chest as he stretched and slowly sunk into the water. Gondar swallowed and returned his gaze to his weapon. He slung his backpack off and leaned against it.

Strygwyr sunk into the water until just his dark eyes were showing. He gazed at Gondar, who had finally refocused on fixing his blade. He smirked and silently swam over to his unaware lover.

Gondar flicked an ear and scrubbed at a small patch of dried blood on the blade's edge. He let out a yelp as a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water. 

Strygwyr laughed and picked Gondar up, lifting his head above water.

"B-Bloodseeker, y-you are so dead!" Gondar spluttered. He coughed and clung to Strygwyr, shivering from the cold shock of the water.

Strygwyr laughed and kissed his head. "I had to get you in the water with me, my love."

Gondar grumbled and buried his face against Strygwyr's neck. "C-Can you take me out..."

Strygwyr hummed and held him close. "You'll need to get over your fear one day, Gondar. Best to do it while I'm here."

Gondar hissed and shook his head, trying to get the water out of his fur. "...I can't swim..."

"What?"

"I can't swim..." Gondar mumbled.

Strygwyr kissed his head again. "I can teach you, my love..."

Gondar said nothing and continued holding onto him. "Alright... Fine..." He glared at Strygwyr, his red eyes flashing in the moonlight. "I'm still going to kick your ass for this."

Strygwyr just laughed once again, his voice deep and hearty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gondar is cat-like+ Cats don't like water = Gondar hates water and cannot swim
> 
> Strygwyr the little punk is dog-like + Most dogs love water + Strygwyr acts like a child sometimes = Strygwyr is a little shit and loves to torment Gondar by swimming and pulling him in
> 
> :D


	6. Spilled Rum and Spilled Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven, the Rogue Knight, looked up at him. "Isn't that your third bottle, Bounty Hunter?" He asked, his voice echoing from inside his mask.
> 
> Gondar smirked. "Fourth." He replied, wiping his mouth.
> 
> "You'll get drunk!" Aiuthasha commented from her spot. 
> 
> Gondar rolled his eyes. "Psh, I'm less drunk then Rigwlr and Ymir," he took another swig from his bottle. 
> 
> \---
> 
> The Radiant's hosting a party, and some particular heroes get drunk. And one certain red eyed Bounty Hunter nearly spills his greatest secret.

Gondar sat on the stairs leading up to the Radiant fountain, slowly swishing the rum inside the brown bottle in his hand. He sipped at the burning liquid, closing his eyes and wiping his mouth. The Radiant had come out on top in a battle against the Dire that had seemed entirely hopeless for the Radiant. That night they had partied, knowing they had managed to best the enemy army so they could not attack for many weeks. Mangix the Brewmaster had brought out crates of alcohol he had somehow kept hidden from Commander Tresdin. 

Gondar chuckled to himself, remembering the verbal lashing Mangix had gotten after revealing his hidden stash. He finished off his bottle and stood up. He wasn't one for drinking, but they rarely won a victory that had seemed to doom their army, and the army almost never partied. Gondar stretched and wandered over to the table Mangix had set up.

"Gondar, my friend! Did you finish your bottle, or will someone need to finish it for you? I know you're not one to drink." Mangix heartily laughed. 

Gondar smiled, putting the bottle on the table. "None for you this time, Mangix. Give me another."

"This is your fourth bottle, Gondar, sure you can hold it?" Mangix slid him another bottle of rum.

Gondar chuckled, swaying a bit. "I'm holding it better then Yurnero. He went spinnin' across the camp screaming 'bout "how he was the juggernaut" until Sven knocked him out." Gondar laughed and took his bottle.

Mangix grinned. "Enjoy yourself, Gondar!"

Gondar nodded to him and walked away, seeing a couple of his comrades sitting around a fire. He went and sat beside them, cracking open his rum bottle and sipping on the alcohol inside.

Sven, the Rogue Knight, looked up at him. "Isn't that your third bottle, Bounty Hunter?" He asked, his voice echoing from inside his mask.

Gondar smirked. "Fourth." He replied, wiping his mouth.

"You'll get drunk!" Aiuthasha commented from her spot. 

Gondar rolled his eyes. "Psh, I'm less drunk then Rigwlr and Ymir," he took another swig from his bottle. "Those two were goin' at each other like they were the Dire and the Radiant." He laughed, his voice slurring.

Aiuthasha rolled her eyes. "Drunk, Gondar."

"He can take it, Enchantress." Rikimaru appeared next to the doe, his voice slurring.

"Not you too, Riki." Aithuasha sighed.

Gondar chuckled. "What are you buggers up to?" He gave a small hiccup.

"Sven was going to tell us who he's interested in, isn't that right, Sven?" Aiuthasha smiled, looking at the Knight in question.

"I did not agree to such things!" He boomed, his helmet making his voice louder then it really was. "I shall not say."

"I'll tell all of you who I'm into." Gondar hiccuped.

Aithuasha raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were interested in someone, Gondar."

"You really want to tell us, Bounty?" Riki blink striked over to the Bounty Hunter and swiped the brown bottle from him.

Gondar growled. "Fine, take it, not like I was drinkin' that..." He mumbled. He looked at the heroes watching him. "He's a fucking beast, and hot as hell." He slurred.

Rikimaru snorted, drinking from the stolen bottle. "Who? Karroch?"

Gondar laughed. "The Beastmaster? Hell no. Not my type." He snorted. "He's an ass sometimes, but still is nice enough. He's nearly put a blade through my throat a few times." He grinned.

"Jah'rakal?" Sven commented.

Gondar smirked and hiccuped. "Pff, that angry troll asshole? Nah, not a chance."

"Wait, don't tell me... It's Sylla's..." Riki hiccuped.

Gondar looked at him. "Hell-"

"bear!" Riki grinned down at the Bounty Hunter.

Gondar stared at him and blinked. "BAHAHA, you, your really think it's S-Sylla's bear?!" He roared with laughter, falling over onto the ground. "Rohz oti! N-No! His name is S-Stry..." Gondar giggled and went into a hiccuping fit.

Aiuthasha sighed heavily. "I'll take this drunkard off to bed." She lifted Gondar up, helping support his weight. "Say goodnight, Gondar."

Gondar grinned and tried to slurr a goodbye in-between his hiccups. 

Sven and Riki watched them leave. Riki chuckled, looking at the rum bottle.

Aiuthasha helped the Bounty Hunter into his tent, forcing him to lay down on his bed. "That was cutting it close, Gondar..." She mumbled.

Gondar chuckled. "W-What was?" He struggled to pull his armor off.

Aiuthasha rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Good luck with your hangover tomorrow." She helped him with his leather armor and then left the tent to let the hangover start to settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for friends who will hold a secret! xD Gondar's gotta pay Aiuthasha back big-time for that save.


	7. Ganks and Losses (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now that we're all here, we can discuss our strategy for today." Nessaj the Chaos Knight rode his horse back and forth. "We have reason to believe the Radiant team will be hard pushing down our middle lane. Nearly half of their heroes will be in this push."
> 
> "What the hell are we supposed to do about it?" Slark asked.
> 
> Nessaj let out a laugh. "We gank them."
> 
> \---
> 
> The Radiant Team is going to push as hard as they can down the middle lane. But they don't know of the attack in store for them. Can they deal with the gank and still fight another day?
> 
> \---
> 
> Short little things I write about BloodHunter (BloodseekerXBountyHunter).
> 
> Doesn't have any chronological order. Everything is just after Take Off Your Mask unless otherwise stated.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Bloodseeker, you mutt, get out of that creep camp and come here!"

Strygwyr, the Bloodseeker growled and looked up from the creep he had just killed. He reluctantly left the camp and stalked over to small group of Dire heroes. 

"Now that we're all here, we can discuss our strategy for today." Nessaj the Chaos Knight rode his horse back and forth. "We have reason to believe the Radiant team will be hard pushing down our middle lane. Nearly half of their heroes will be in this push."

"What the hell are we supposed to do about it?" Slark asked.

Nessaj let out a laugh. "We gank them. Take them by surprise. They will not be able to coordinate properly if we have the element of surprise. Weaver, Dark Seer, and Razor will be our cover and bait. They will appear to act as if they are defending the towers, while the rest of us wait to rush them. Bloodseeker, Phantom Assassin, Nyx Assassin, and Winter Wyvern will wait in the secret shop. I, Faceless Void, Slardar, and Slark will wait on the opposite side at the entrance to the jungle. Lion, Invoker and Clinkz will wait at the second tower. Once the signal is given, you will all split into teams of two. Four will come from behind, four will come from in front, and the ones from the tower will rush forward to help us. Pudge and Sand King will be waiting in the trees for their chances to cause chaos." Nessaj nodded and Armageddon pawed the ground.

"Sounds like a solid plan." Slark commented.

"Agreed." Darkterror, the Faceless Void said.

Bloodseeker grunted and shifted his grip on his blades. He was eager to draw blood. He had grown stronger since the last battle. "The field will become slick with blood." He grinned.

Nessaj nodded. "Move out!"

The teams split and dashed off to their hiding spots to await the Radiant army.

\---

"Everyone involved in the push today must be as vigilant as possible! We do not know what the Dire will do once they see us coming, and for that reason we must be careful!" Commander Tresdin boomed. "Bounty Hunter, Rikimaru, you two will be scouting out. Be wary, they may have wards. The rest of you, push with the creeps. Move out!"

Gondar looked down the mid lane as the army started moving. The ground rumbled from the many soldiers running on the path. "Here we go..." He took a deep breath, pulling his bandanna farther up his face before slipping into the shadows and running ahead with Riki.

\---

Bloodseeker growled and scratched the ground with one of his blades.

"Impatient little child." Auroth swished her tail, staring at him.

Bloodseeker looked up and bared his teeth.

"Bloodseeker, no. They will come soon." Mortred put a hand on Bloodseeker's chest and pushed him back. "Wait."

"The Radiants are coming!" Clinkz dashed up the stairs to the secret shop. His bones clacked as he passed them to continue passing on the message.

Bloodseeker looked up, his blades flashing.

"Be prepared, children." Auroth shifted, her eyes gazing across the lane to see the other team waiting.

Nyx chittered and went invisible.

The Radiant army drew close, the ground rumbling.

"...Nyx!" Nyx sent a spike out, hearing a cry as it connected with something. 

A purple assassin fell onto the ground, his blades falling from his hands.

Bloodseeker bared his teeth, stalking over to him to slit his throat.

"No! Bloodseeker, he is down. He cannot bother us now. We need to focus on the mission." Auroth snapped at him, stepping in front of the feral beast.

Bloodseeker growled bitterly then turned away.

The Radiant army hit the first tower, knocking it over in a matter of seconds. 

Auroth looked across the lane, seeing their allied heroes moving slightly. Then, Nessaj sent out a chaos bolt into the air.

"The signal! Go!" Auroth roared, soaring up into the air and over the army.

Bloodseeker bolted forward, eager for his blades to taste blood.

Mortred dashed after him, her body blurring.

Nyx chittered and went invisible, dashing out of the secret shop from the opposite side.

\---

"AMBUSH!" Ursa roared.

The Radiant army surged from the wave of Dire heroes coming from the back and front.

Gondar bolted into the shadows. He wasn't strong enough to fight them directly. He needed to pick off the smaller ones. His red eyes caught the flash of a hook. "PUDGE IS IN THE TREES!" He roared over the heat of battle. The Radiant army scattered, trying to put bodies between the trees and themselves. Gondar spotted a support hero on the outskirts of the battle, without anyone to defend him. "Bounty spotted..." He darted over to them, throwing a shuriken in their shoulder. They roared in pain and tried to send a spike of earth his way. Gondar dodged, whispering his prayer before slashing their joints, sending them crashing to the ground. He slashed their throat and darted into the shadows again. "Shit.. Shit..." Gondar swallowed, seeing his allies fall beneath the dire army. Dires fell, but there seemed to be more of the Radiants littering the floor. Gondar grit his teeth and bolted into the frey. He could cause chaos. He was small enough and quick enough to get in, strike a joint or two, and get out. That would give his allies a chance. He skidded to a stop, nearly avoiding a blade intended to cleave his head off his shoulders.

Slark took another swing at the Bounty Hunter.

Gondar jumped to the side, breaking into his invis. He stabbed his blade into the fishy criminal's leg then bolted away. He threw a shuriken here and there, the airborne weapons bouncing off of the enemies and into the next. He let out a cry as a sharp pain hit his leg. He glanced up, seeing an arrow sticking in his leg. "Shit!" He ripped it out, grimacing and running towards the shadows. Then blinding pain erupted all over his body. He collapsed on the ground, his fur singed and burnt. "F-Fim s-sa' ek..." He cursed. Sunstriked. Every fleeing Radiant hero feared this spell. Gondar stumbled up, hurrying towards the shadows. Then he heard the sickening ripping sound and blood poured from his skin. He collapsed, staring at the sky. "F-Fuck..." He closed his eyes and trembled. This was where it ended for him. Sunstriked then killed by his lover. A great end for the Bounty Hunter.

\---

Bloodseeker sniffed, seeing a small retreating form. Kael had just hit the fleeing form with a beam of concentrated sunlight, and the Radiant was nearly dead. Bloodseeker stared at the form, making a ripping motion with his hands and blades. The form cried out and collapsed, blood pouring from their body. Bloodseeker growled and nodded before charging back into the battle.

Then, there was a roar that came from both sides, Dire and Radiant. 

"RETREAT!" Ursa and Nessaj both called out across the battle. Both sides recoiled from each other and ran back to their respective areas, leaving the dead and dying on the ground.

Bloodseeker snarled then followed his allies back to the base.

\---

"Who is dead?" Commander Tresdin's jaw was tight as she spoke with Ursa.

"Bounty Hunter, Rubick, Rikimaru, Beastmaster, Vengeful Spirit, Mirana, Lone Druid, Puck, Morphling, and countless creeps." Ursa replied softly.

"...Are all of these confirmed deaths?" Commander Tresdin inquired.

"We saw all of them fall, and not get up. We had to leave the battlefield before we could retrieve or confirm anyone as dead. But the Dire experienced losses similar to ours." Ursa added.

Commander Tresin sighed heavily, staring at the table. "There goes some of my best recon heroes..." She muttered.

\---

"Dead?" Lucifer asked.

"Clinkz, Slardar, Weaver, Pudge, Lion and Dark Seer. Along with many creeps." Nessaj replied. "The Radiant had greater losses, but we were close." 

Lucifer hummed. "We dealt a great blow to them today. They will not attack for a long time."

\---

Strygwyr sat at the base of the middle tower protecting the base. He stared at the ground. He had been waiting for Gondar for hours until Mortred came and told him she saw him get hit with Kael's sunstrike and then he had used Rupture on him. He had fallen and not gotten up. Strygwyr grit his teeth. He had killed him. They had known it was a possibility, they were on opposite sides. But now that it happened, Strygwyr couldn't believe it. He stood, slowly walking down the steps. He walked down the lane. If the Radiant hadn't come to retrieve their dead yet, Strygwyr could possibly find Gondar's body and say goodbye. 

He stopped at the second tower, resting his hand on the warm rock it was made of. He stared at the battlefield. Trees were broken and laying across the field, blood and bodies were strewn about. Strygwyr slowly walked among the bodies of his comrades and enemies, gazing at each of them. "..." He sighed softly, looking for the familiar form of his lover. He froze, seeing his still form laying nearby the trees. Strygwyr ran over to him, falling to the ground beside his body. "...Gondar... Gondar, my love, I'm so sorry..." He mumbled, gently gathering his lover in his arms and holding him close. He gently pulled down the red mask he wore. "I'm so sorry..." He mumbled over and over, continuing to hold him. He buried his face in his neck, drawing in his scent. "..." He froze. He felt a breath in his shoulder. He laid Gondar on the ground and held his hand above his mouth. Shallow breaths. He was alive. Strygwyr stared at Gondar. "...Your team thinks you're dead... I can't take you back to my base..." Strygwyr paused. "...I'll take care of you..." He whispered, gathering him in his arms and lifting him up. He looked towards the Roshan pit. The great beast within that pit never attacked unless he was attacked. And most heroes were too afraid to go in there. Strygwyr jogged towards the pit. Gondar would be safe there. Strygwyr would not lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still don't know if Gondar will make it :P
> 
> Two parter story this time!


	8. Ganks and Losses (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strygwyr, devestated after being told he had killed Gondar in battle, went to pay his respects to his lover. Some lucky star was shining upon the pair, for Gondar was not dead! Now, Strygwyr must hide him and help him recover, all the while praying that they are not found.

Strygwyr hesitantly stepped into the pit of the great beast. He pushed his hood back, taking in the dark rock. He glanced at Gondar. "Roshan shouldn't attack you unless you or someone else hurts him..." He mumbled softly. He looked up, seeing a small niche in the wall. He walked over to the indent, gently removing Gondar's charred backpack and weapons. He placed him on the ground, looking him over. Severe burns coated his torso and arms. His ears were singed badly. Blood still trickled from small tears in his flesh. Strygwyr stared at him. He looked at Gondar's backpack, rummaging through it to see if he had any supplies in there. There were shurikens, an empty flask for water, a sleeping pad, and... Tangos! Strygwyr pulled out the pad and tangos. He rolled out the pad, laying Gondar on top of it. He looked at the tangos, pulling out a few and crushing them. He gently slid the paste into Gondar's mouth, tilting his head back to help him swallow. "That should help, my love..." He whispered. He slid Gondar's backpack under his head as a makeshift pillow. He picked up the flask, darting out of the pit. He ran over to a spring nearby, filling it up. He glanced around.

"He's alive, isn't he?"

Strygwyr jumped, whirling around and seeing a female doe standing in the river. 

"So you're him. I can see why Gondar is willing to risk his life to see you." She looked at him, holding a javelin.

Strygwyr stared at her, silent. He shifted slightly, aware that he had nothing in his hands except the flask of water. He had left his blades in base due to there being a small chance of a fight. "...Who are you?" He finally asked, baring his fangs slightly.

"Enchantress. Aiuthasha to friends. Gondar is my friend, and I didn't see his body when I went to retrieve it after I was told he died valiantly." She replied, tilting her head.

Strygwyr shifted his weight slightly, glancing at her weapon. "Hn. Alright. I will tell him you know he's alive." He turned to leave, deciding not to return to the pit, but instead head into the forest. He could not lead her to Gondar. She might try to bring him back to the Radiant. And... He might be executed for being with a Dire.

"I want to help him, Bloodseeker." Aiuthasha took a few steps after him.

Strygwyr stopped, turning to face her. "You want to have him executed for interacting with the enemy. If you have advice. I will take it, but you cannot come to see him."

Aiuthasha held her javelin at the ready. "I am going to see him." She firmly stated.

Strygwyr bared his teeth. "No. You aren't. I may have spared his life when I first met him, but I cannot say the same will happen for you. Go home. Do not speak of this to anyone. If you do, you will be my next target in battle." He snarled, his voice growing feral.

Aiuthasha stiffened, backing up a bit. "...Take care of him. I expect to eventually see him, otherwise you will find my javelin through your chest, Bloodseeker." Aiuthasha glared at him before bounding away into the Radiant forest.

Strygwyr watched her leave, waiting for quite a few minutes before running off towards the secret shop. He wanted to make sure there was absolutely no one trying to follow him. He circled back around, coming to the pit from the right side. He quietly stepped inside, going over to Gondar's still form. He knelt beside him. "One of your...Friends... Knows of our affair..." He mumbled, moving Gondar into a slight sitting position. He poured some of the water from the flask into his mouth, tilting his head to help him swallow it. Strygwyr placed him back down, holding his hand. "...What are you going to do, Gondar... What are we going to do... You can't go back to the Radiant...I can't bring you to the Dire..." He sighed, glancing up at the sky. The moon was starting to get low in the sky. He looked back at Gondar. "...I'll come back, my love." He gently kissed his forehead, leaving the pit. He slowly ran back to the base, stepping past the towers. 

"Mourning him?" Mortred asked quietly, appearing next to him.

Strygwyr paused. "...He's alive..." He whispered, walking towards his tent. "Barely, but he's alive."

Mortred stared at him. "Where is he?"

Strygwyr looked at her. "Mortred, I trust you. But I cannot trust you with his location. One of his friends found me and tried to get me to take them to him. He would be called a traitor if found. So would I. For that reason, I cannot tell you. Forgive me."

Mortred chuckled softly. "Understandable." She paused. "What will you do once he's recovered?"

Strygwyr sighed, pulling his hood a bit farther down his face. "...We will decide once we come to that..." He muttered.

Mortred nodded. "If you need help, I am here, Strygwyr." She turned, walking back in the direction of her own tent.

Strygwyr watched her leave, slipping inside of his tent.

\---

Strygwyr grabbed the items he had hidden under his cot. A healing salve, bandages, food, and a blanket. He wrapped the other items up in the blanket, peeking out of his tent. No one was out tonight. The moon was full and bright, so the creatures who loved the dark nights were cowering in their tents. Yet, that might make Strygwyr more easily seen. He grabbed one of his tonfa blades and quietly slipped out of his tent, slowly working his way over to the bottom tower. He stuck to the trees, leaving the base and running down the lane. He eventually reached the river. He stepped down the stairs, going over to the Roshan Pit. He froze at the entrance. He quickly sniffed the air. There was someone new inside the pit. He rushed inside, baring his teeth and holding his blade at the ready. He stopped, seeing the same fawn from the other day sitting beside Gondar's form. "Get out." Strygwyr snarled.

She looked up. "I'm helping him," she gestured to the pale gold sprites flitting around his body.

"How did you find us?" Strygwyr stalked towards her, his voice growing dark.

She stood, picking up her javelin from the ground. "I sent one of my sprites to follow you the other day. Easy enough to figure out you only visit him at night. Why is that? Too many people watching during the day? Some ritual of your's needs to be completed? Or are you obligated to someone?"

Strygwyr snarled, dropping his pack and lunging at her. "I will say this once again,"

She blocked him with her javelin pole, it and the blade connecting in the middle.

"get out, or the twins will need to feast on fawn blood tonight." He growled, his dark eyes glittering with anger.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." She twisted the pole, stabbing him in the gut with base of it.

Strygwyr grunted and stepped back slightly. He bared his teeth, lunging at her again.

She nimbly jumped to the side, smacking him over the back with the end this time.

Strygwyr inhaled sharply at the smack, and turned to face her. He couldn't seem to move fast around her! He growled, moving in front of Gondar's body. "Leave. Do not come back."

"I'll help him in the day, when you aren't here. You can't stop me." She leaped forward, hitting him on the head with the end.

Strygwyr roared, slashing at her.

She smirked, leaping to the side. She cast an enchantment on him, making his movements be slowed to the point where he could barely move.

Strygwyr cried out in rage and raised his blade and fist to the sky, readying the movement to call the twins' aid to break her skin.  
"Oi...Both of you settle down... I'm trying to sleep..."

Strygwyr dropped his blade, turning to see Gondar looking at them, his eyes half opened. He hurried over to him, kneeling beside him and holding his hand. "My love, are you alright? How do you feel? Do you need anything?" 

Gondar grimaced as he shifted slightly. "F-For you to stop worrying..." He groaned softly. "...What happened?"

"Kael decided to sunstrike you and I, under the control of the Twins, ruptured your skin. You fell and bled out... It's a miracle you lived." Strygwyr said quietly.

Gondar looked at him. "H-Hey... We knew this might happen eventually... Guessing you found me and brought me here?" He looked around the Roshan pit.

Strygwyr nodded. "No one comes here. And Roshan does not attack, unless attacked."

Gondar looked at Aiuthasha. "...Did Strygwyr tell you where I was so you could help?"

Aiuthasha shook her head. "He did the opposite and tried to drive me away. How rude. I don't know why you've put up with him for so long, Gondar."

"So long? W-What do you mean?" 

Aiuthasha smiled. "I had my suspicions. I saw you sneak away at night every so often. And when you didn't kill him when he went after Yurnero, even though he would have been an easy kill, you didn't do it. I heard you say you were sorry, and then knocked him out. Not something enemies would do." She giggled.

Strygwyr stared at her and glanced at Gondar.

"H-Have you told a-anyone?" Gondar flicked his ears.

"No, I haven't. You almost did when you got drunk, though." She looked at Strygwyr. "He seems to care about you, even though he nearly killed you."

Strygwyr grumbled quietly. "I try not to kill him... It's complicated..." He muttered. 

"Stryg..." Gondar held out his hand.

Strygwyr shifted closer to him, holding his hand.

Gondar reached up, pulling off his hood.

Aiuthasha stared at him. "I can see why you chose him...." She mumbled.

Strygwyr glared at her, cringing slightly at the light. 

Gondar hummed and grabbed his mantle, pulling his face down to his. "Leave her, Stryg..."

Strygwyr blinked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He gave a low growl. "Alright, my love..." He mumbled.

Gondar pulled his bandana down, pulling himself up and pressing his lips to Strygwyr's.

Strygwyr closed his eyes and carefully wrapped his arms around him. "My love..." He mumbled softly.

Gondar pulled back and smiled. "Calmer, wild wolf?" 

Strygwyr rolled his eyes and nuzzled him.

"Look out!" Aiuthasha spun her spear, deflecting a silver blur. A dagger flew into the wall.

Strygwyr stood up. "Mortred...?"

Aiuthasha held her spear at the ready. She twirled her spear to the side, blocking an attack.

The misty blur of the attacker leaped backwards, throwing another dagger.

"Mortred! Stop!" Strygwyr called out.

Mortred appeared out of the blur, holding her blade in front of her. Her green eyes were locked on Aiuthasha. "Strygwyr. Tell me why there is a Radiant besides Gondar in here."

"S-She was helping me, Phantom." Gondar struggled to sit up. "She's my friend."

"And my enemy."

"And you're drawing attention!" Strygwyr growled, his dark eyes glaring at Mortred.

Mortred set her jaw and continued staring at Aiuthasha.

"If you continue, we'll all be discovered. Mortred, you and I will be killed for treason. And the Radiants will be killed for the sake of killing." He snarled, baring his fangs.

"..." Mortred glanced at him. "The twins are rising, Strygwyr."

Strygwyr froze and shook his head.

Aiuthasha looked at him. "Your eyes are turning red." She commented.

"Fuck..." Strygwyr took a few deep breaths and quickly left the Roshan Pit.

Mortred watched him leave, slowly lowering her blade.

Gondar sat up, leaning against the wall. 

Mortred looked at Gondar. "Is he taking care of you well?"

Gondar snorted. "He's Strygwyr, what do y-you think?" He looked at the entrance.

Aiuthasha glanced at him. "You know that everyone thinks you're dead, right?"

Gondar sighed softly and rubbed a piercing. "...I felt like I was dead." He mumbled.

"What are you going to tell everyone when you go back? That a Dire saved you? They won't believe it, and they will suspect you of something else."

"I know... I know..."

Mortred chimed in, "Perhaps you could defect to the Dire side."

Gondar cast a glance at her. "I can't imagine leaving my friends on the Radiant side..."

"You could tell the truth. It might be more believable then making up a story." Aiuthasha suggested.

"Commander Tresdin might want me imprisoned for treason..." Gondar sighed heavily. "I might not be able to see Stryg anymore... It's getting too risky..."

"He may be willing to defect to your side if it would guarantee your safety." Mortred walked to the entrance, peering out and seeing Strygwyr ducking his head into the water and coming back up.

Gondar and Aiuthasha looked at each other.

"...Tresdin might not like his fighting style... He's very brutal and violent when he fights..." Gondar muttered.

"We lost a lot of heroes though. She might take him if it would gain another hero for the Radiant."

"How can you be sure?"

"We cannot be sure," Mortred cut in, looking at them. "I will say one thing, Strygwyr does not have many friends on this side. Most are rather rude or regard him as lower then a dog. He will not protest much if you told him defecting would keep you safe."

Gondar eyed her. "You are his friend. Won't he protest about fighting you?"

Mortred turned to the entrance again. "...I have known Strygwyr since he joined the Dire army. He is an old friend, yet, if he defects, he will turn into my enemy, no matter how long I have known him." Mortred looked at Gondar. "I do not wish to fight him, but I am sworn to the Dire Army. If he defects, you and him will not be spared. He will no longer be my ally, and I will no longer be looking out for his wellbeing."

Gondar looked out the entrance. "...Tresdin may or may not cage him until she's sure she can give him a chance... But that means he wouldn't get the... Tribute for the Twins..."

"Yes." Mortred watched Strygwyr shake out his hair and stare at the water. "I enjoy seeing him happy, and somewhat sane. This is a difficult choice for you, Bounty Hunter." 

"Don't I know it..." Gondar grumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing his head. 

"...Another thing you could do is break up with him."

Gondar quickly looked at Aiuthasha. "Hell, no."

""It would make you and him safe." Mortred said softly.

"I said no!" Gondar nearly shouted trying to stand up. He bit his lip and crumpled back onto the ground, holding his side.

Mortred watched him. "If you recover in the Radiant base without being able to see him, he will try to see you. He has no stealth skills. You know this. He will put himself in danger."

 

Gondar closed his eyes, his breath coming in shallow and shaky. 

Strygwyr stepped back into the cave, looking at him. "My love, are you alright?" He went over to him, kneeling beside him.

"G...Get back..." Gondar hissed, staring at the ground.

Strygwyr froze. "What?"

"I said get back, dire scum!" Gondar lunged up, his eyes blazing red and pupils thin slits. He slashed at him with his claws, growling fiercely.

Strygwyr fell back, staring at Gondar with wide eyes. "Wh...Gondar..."

"You no longer have the right to call me that." Gondar pointed a finger at him. "Get the fuck out, and leave me alone. I don't want to see you in a peaceful way again!"

Strygwyr set his jaw, his coffee colored eyes darkening. He stood, picking up his hood from the floor and setting it back on his head. He turned, grabbing his blade from where it was sitting on the floor. "Mortred." He said, his voice becoming rough and feral."

Mortred looked at Gondar. "I will watch him." She said softly before leaving with the hound.

Gondar sat, staring at the cave entrance. Glistening jewels formed in the corners of his eyes.

Aiuthasha slowly walked over to him. "That was a hard choice..." She said quietly.

Gondar rubbed the tears away, pulling his bandana back onto his face. "It wasn't that hard." He replied shortly.

Aiuthasha held her hand out to him.

Gondar grabbed his pack and gear, slinging it onto his back and grabbing her hand. He grimaced as she helped him up.

"You can lean on me." 

Gondar tilted his head slightly as an indicator he had heard before putting an arm on her shoulders and leaning against her.

"Hopefully we can make it home before dark." She commented as the pair slowly left the cave.

Gondar stared ahead, blinking away a few more glittering tears. He was the Bounty Hunter. Emotion meant weakness. Weakness meant a failed job. A failed job meant no bounty. He could not show emotion. He steeled himself, his gaze hardening as the tears dried up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GONDAR NOOOO
> 
> OKAY MAYBE THIS ISN'T A TWO PARTER... MAYBE A THREE...


	9. Ganks and Losses (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotion meant weakness. Weakness meant a failed job. A failed job meant no bounty. He could not show emotion.
> 
> Gondar firmly has prevented himself from growing attatched to anyone else after shoving the hound of the Flayed Twins away. He's been avoiding seeing him as well.
> 
> But Tresdin HAD to go and send him on a recon mission which involved locating the very hound he now dispises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ It is finally here, the conclusion of the three parter.
> 
> INCOMING SMUT WARNING

"Listen up! The forest is off limits!" Tresdin shouted out across the camp.

"Why is that?" Rylai asked. She looked at Tresdin and twirled a lock of her golden hair around her finger.

"Because we have a Dire camping out in there. A dangerous one. He's one of the more violent Dires, we've reconned him in combat to see his abilities and threat potential. But these past few weeks, his activity has been increasing, and he has become more and more violent. " Tresdin looked at a few creeps carrying the corpse of what used to be their brethren. She frowned, her blue eyes stern and cold. The body was mangled to the point where it was hardly distinguishable. "He won't just do that to Creeps," Tresdin continued. "he will do it to heroes as well. Until his location is pinpointed and we take him out or chase him out, no one except those I authorize will go near or into the forest."

Aiuthasha looked at Gondar. He had become increasingly distant. His gaze was locked on the creep's corpse. 

He looked at her, his red eyes burning. "...It's him." He said, his voice rough.

"How are you sure?"

"I've seen his work. It's messy. But leaves no blood." Gondar growled, playing with his blade. He twirled it around his hand before stopping and gripping the handle tightly, his fingernails digging into the leather grip.

"Bounty Hunter!" Tresdin boomed, spotting the gold cat out of the heroes in the camp.

Gondar silently stood. He pulled his bandana higher up his face before sheathing his blade and walking over to her. "Yes, commander?" He asked, staring at her intently.

"I want you to recon."

Gondar inwardly tensed. "He'll sniff me out." He quickly said.

Tresdin raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I've been chased by him."

"Isn't that only when someone is bleeding?" Tresdin inquired, looking at a sheet of paper a creep handed her. 

"You know I am still recovering. I'm better, but I have wounds which are still healing. He'll sniff me out." Gondar crossed his arms, a hand resting on one of the fore mentioned bandages.

Tresdin thought for a moment, looking up from her paper and at the golden cat. "Get one of the healers to help you." She finally said.

"You want them to waste resources?" Gondar raised an eyebrow. Usually the healers' spells were only for battle, not for a single scout.

"Rikimaru is injured worse then you. I cannot send him out even if the healers used resources on him. Go." Tresdin pointed at the healer's area before turning back to her table of maps and reports.

Gondar grimaced, reluctantly heading over to the healers. "I need a heal. Get rid of all open wounds or blood on me." He called. He flicked his ears. Damnit, Tresdin. She just had to send him on this scouting mission...

"Come, Bounty Hunter." A blond haired man dressed in gleaming armor and white banners beckoned to him.

Gondar sighed, walking over to Purist Thunderwrath, the Omniknight. "Hurry it up. Tresdin wants me out of here and reconning the forest." He grumbled, slinging off his pack and mantle to allow the support access to his injuries.

"Be still, Bounty Hunter." Thunderwrath said, undressing the Bounty Hunter's wounds. He placed his hands on the wounds, closing his eyes. Gold light beamed from the wounds. "Be healed." He mumbled.

Gondar huffed, staring ahead. He ran through his head his plan. He wouldn't stay long at all. This would be the shortest scouting mission he would ever do. He'd just get a glimpse of him then quickly retreat. 

Purist removed his hands. "You are purified. Your wounds are healed."

Gondar looked down, running a hand over where the wounds had sat. "Thanks." He grumbled. He picked up his mantle and pack, putting them back on. He turned to leave.

"While your wounds may be healed, your soul is not."

Gondar stiffened and glared back at Purist. "What the hell are you talking about?" He scoffed. He turned ahead, drawing his man-catcher and blade as he passed the tower bordering the base.

"Gondar."

He paused, flicking an ear. "What, Aiuthasha?" He watched the doe out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't let your emotions get in the way." She said softly. She reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder, her blue eyes filled with compassion and worry.

"...They won't. I'm just doing recon. I'll be back before dark." He replied, shrugging her off and melting into the shadows.

Aiuthasha watched him leave, clasping her hands to her chest. "You didn't make the right choice, Gondar... You're going to get yourself killed because no matter how you look at him or try, you won't be able to kill him if you're in danger." She whispered to no one but herself. She turned and slowly walked back to the base, her ears pinned.

\---

Gondar's red eyes darted around the landscape bathed in gold and green light. He pricked his ears, crouching in the bushes. "Where are you..." He whispered. He blinked, hearing a crack. He looked around, seeing blood tracked on the ground. He soundlessly crept forward, being careful to avoid the blood staining the dirt. He heard heavy panting and cracking noises. He peered through the bushes, seeing him standing there.

His body was coated in red. He held a creep in his fist, squeezing it's throat tighter and tighter. It squirmed and gasped. He let out a deep growl, stabbing his tonfa blade into its stomach. He snarled, dropping it and stepping on its arm. He grabbed its wrist, pulling upwards and cracking its arm in half.

Gondar watched him silently. He could tell he wanted more blood than usual. Making up for the blood that he didn't take while he was... With him. He marked the spot to memory, then turned to leave. He was done. He didn't need to try and do anything else. He would report back to Tresdin, they would come and take the hound out, then things would be done.

"I-I know..."

Gondar froze, his hair standing on end. The hound stood still, staring at the mangled creep on the floor. "I-I know he l-left..."

Gondar relaxed slightly, realizing he was talking to the creep. His voice was ragged and bordering on a growl. He was somehow talking while under the twin's influence. Anything he spoke would be nonsense anyway. 

"F-Flayed T-Twins, w-why... A-Am I being p-punished..." He kicked the corpse into the bushes. Gondar scrambled to the side, narrowly dodging the body. Gondar stared at him as he snarled fiercely, punching a tree and starting to stab it madly with his blades. He was mad. Mad at him. Gondar looked at the corpse, silently moving away from the raging dog.

"Bounty Hunter!"

Gondar froze. Shit. He felt his face shoved into the ground, a large weight pressing onto his back. He closed his eyes. He was in for it now.

"B-Bounty Hunter..." His voice came out as a monstrous growl.

Gondar kept his breaths even, waiting for what he expected would happen to come. He wouldn't be able to kill him, even if it meant he died.

"G...Gond...dar..." The hound's grip on him faltered slightly.

Gondar's breath stilled. He swallowed. "What, hound..."

"W-Why..."

"..."

"W-Why!?" His grip tightened, a fist tangling in his hair and wrenching his head back.

Gondar grimaced and grit his teeth. "...You're going to kill me."

The hound growled, his knee pressing deeper into his back.

Gondar flinched. ""Why" what?!" 

He curled his lip. "T-Tell me... W-Why... Or m-more blood will be s-spilt for the T-Twins..." He snarled.

"Good. Your Twins will be happy." Gondar stared at the ground.

The hound snarled, flipping him over onto his back. "Tell me!" He roared.

Gondar looked away. "...Am I talking to the hound, or Strygwyr?" He mumbled softly.

He paused. "...S...Strygwyr..." His voice grew a hint softer.

Gondar closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Bullshit. If you must know, hound, I was protecting him. He couldn't defect to the Radiants. Tresdin would have him imprisoned for a long time before she let him move freely around the camp. And I don't even know what she would say about his fighting style. Maybe that it's too violent and messy, then she'd want to put him killed. And I can't defect to the Dire. I don't want to fight my friends, and it sounds like the Dire isn't the most welcoming place. So I made the logical choice. Breaking things up before we both got in trouble. Happy now?" Gondar muttered.

The hound paused. Then he growled, grabbing Gondar's wrists and holding them above his head. He ripped the bandana off his face, using it instead to bind his hands to a strong tree root. Gondar's red eyes blazed and he finally looked at him. "What the hell are you doing?!" The hound stared at him, snarling softly. He ripped off the Bounty Hunter's mantle and bag, throwing it a small distance away. Gondar gave a growl of his own at that. "Don't fucking break my bag straps!" He snapped, baring his teeth. The hound let out a deep rumble and bit down on Gondar's shoulder, quickly drawing blood. Gondar stiffened and glared at him. "What the hell, Hound?!" He thrashed and kicked at him. The hound huffed and bit harder, his teeth sinking deeper into the flesh. He gripped Gondar's shoulders, forcing him to remain still. Gondar cringed and hissed. "So now you want to maul me a bit before you kill me? Fine! Go ahead! Not like I can do much to stop you!" He snapped, pulling at his bound wrists.

The dog-like man pulled off finally, licking his lips clean of the Bounty Hunter's blood. "You won't be able to hide us now."

Gondar froze. Crap. The hound left. "What do you mean "hide us"?!" 

Strygwyr knelt over him, pulling off his hood. His eyes were still dark and harsh. "When you go back to your home, they will see my bite. They'll question you. You'll have no choice but to tell them." His body was ridged and tense with angry energy. 

"Unless I can pass it off as one of the creep camps." Gondar rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Creep camps don't leave bites like that." Strygwyr growled, leaning in closer to him. His grip on the smaller man's shoulders tightened.

"What the hell do you want. You're not killing me, so why are you keeping me alive?" Gondar flinched at Strygwyr's nails slightly digging into his skin.

"I want my love back," Strygwyr hissed. "and I'm going to do anything in order to succeed." He scanned Gondar's face, as if he was searching for something.

"Maybe I don't want you anymore! Ever thought of that?!" Gondar grit his teeth. He was protecting him as best he could. At least he wouldn't die for treason if he managed to push him away. Damn, if he was so sure in his decision, why did it hurt so much?

"Liar..." Strygwyr leant close to his face, gripping his chin and forcing him to look at him. "Repeat it while you're looking at me." His coffee colored eyes locked on the cat-like creature's bright red ones. 

Gondar bared his teeth. "I...I don't want you anymore, hound!" He bit out. He hissed at him and twisted his wrists in another attempt to get himself free.

Strygwyr smiled. Yet, this one was not like the ones Gondar had seen in the past. It was harsh and filled with something he didn't like. "Liar." He uttered. Gondar bit his lip and tore his head out of Strygwyr's grasp, instead deciding that the trees bordering the river were much more interesting then the man above him. Strygwyr frowned, "You were protecting me. I heard."

Gondar tensed and clenched his fists, his fingernails digging into his palms. "The hound was in control."

"The hound was partially in control. You made my mental state go crazy, you know that? I kept drifting in and out, the hound doing the same. The Twins were very displeased..." Strygwyr's gaze softened slightly and he placed a hand on Gondar's chest.

"Fuck me then." Gondar muttered.

"Was that an invitation?" 

Gondar's gaze snapped to him and he snarled. "No!" He fiercely protested, baring his teeth. God, he was infuriating!

Strygwyr stared at him. "You're so different now." He muttered, running his hand down his chest.

"People change, Strygwyr!" Gondar spit out, squirming at his touch.

Strygwyr's eyes narrowed. "Not like this." He mumbled. He leaned in close to him, his breath dusting Gondar's ear.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Gondar shouted.

"I'm not going to go that far without permission, my love..." Strygwyr kissed his ear, gently nibbling at the base of the piercing.

"Don't call me that! I-I'm not your love anymore!" Gondar protested, his cheeks heating up.

"...You're so angry." Strygwyr softly said, planting gentle kisses along his jawline.

"What, and you're not?!" Gondar inwardly thanked whoever made him covered in fur, for it hid his blush and kept Strygwyr from seeing it.

Strygwyr chuckled. "I am angry... I want to punish you for what you did. But I need you back first..." He pulled back slightly to look at Gondar though hooded eyes.

Gondar swallowed and tried to shove him off, gritting his teeth. "I'm not going back to you..." His voice cracked slightly.

"Doubting your mindset now, are we?" Strygwyr smirked, kissing his jaw.

Gondar pulled on his bindings and glared at him. He cleared his throat. "You're clearly not going to kill me, just let me up and you'll never see me again. I'll make sure Tresdin won't send me on any recon missions where you might be." 

"Doubtful, Gondar." Strygwyr growled. "Why are you so angry?" He shifted his position slightly, causing Gondar to tense underneath him.

"Because you don't seem to fucking care if we're both executed for treason!" Gondar shouted, falling back onto the ground, panting from his futile struggles.

Strygwyr paused in his actions, pulling back to stare at his face. "You think I don't care?"

"You left a mark on me so that I wouldn't be able to hide it anymore!" Gondar snapped. Why did he do that? Didn't he know that he would get accused of treason now!?

Strygwyr lowered himself so he was resting on top of the Bounty Hunter. He rested his chin on his shoulder. "Perhaps I intended to go home with you. So we could both explain." He whispered in his ear.

Gondar stiffened. "You're going to be imprisoned, idiot." He muttered in reply. His breaths were short and stiff. This was close. Too close. Gondar quivered and turned his head to the side.

"For what. A month? A year? I'll be nearby you." Strygwyr's low voice replied, sending shivers down the smaller man's spine.

Gondar shuddered, closing his eyes. "T...Tresdin..." His voice broke near the end, unable to continue his thought.

"I'll endure whatever she throws at me. You know this, Gondar." Strygwyr looked at his face, blinking as he noticed tears forming in the corner of the smaller creature's eyes. "My love..."

"I don't want you getting hurt..." Gondar's voice was barely audible. This was too much. He was too close. He was so stressed and afraid, and the break up did not help him at all. And now, he was actually near him again. Touching him. Talking to him. It was too much for him to endure at once.

Strygwyr kissed away the tears, untying his wrists and gently wrapping his arms around him. "I can heal. It will be easier with you to help me."

Gondar let out a weak laugh. "You're being cheesy as fuck..." He drew his wrists up to his chest and held them tenderly, for they were slightly raw from the bindings.

Strygwyr hummed softly. "Perhaps. What is going through your mind now, Bounty Hunter?" He gently stroked his head, his hand drifting through his messy mohawk.

Gondar hesitated for a moment, shivering from Strygwyr's touch. "Is it safe for us to go back... Is it safe for me to accept you again... I remembered that emotions mean weakness. Weakness means a failed job... A failed job means no bounty... Guess that's right. I wasn't able to keep my emotions in check and now I've failed my job." He grimaced, staring at his wrists.

Strygwyr snarled, kissing his neck and jaw. "Shut up. You aren't weak damnit." He tilted his head up and fiercely kissed him.

Gondar jumped at his violent actions and held back a moan. "B-Bu-"

"Shut up, running away from your emotions is even weaker then facing them." He pulled back, forcing Gondar to look him in the eye. "You were running, and still are." Strygwyr snapped, stubbornly refusing to let Gondar say anything negative.

Gondar bit his lip. "Perhaps I am..."

Strygwyr huffed, staring at his face. "You're stronger then that, Bounty Hunter. Get back to normal."

Gondar weakly laughed. "Are you getting ready to give up having me back?" He flattened his ears. How could he have though Strygwyr would accept what happened peacefully? This was the Bloodseeker he was talking about. He hunted him down relentlessly in the past over all sorts of terrain. What he wanted, he usually got. Gondar smiled slightly, inwardly glad for Strygwyr's persistence. 

Strygwyr smirked, drawing Gondar close and kissing his head. "What do you think?"

"I'm not going to be rid of you, right?" Gondar hesitantly curled up against him, his hands finding a place on his shoulders.

"Bingo." Strygwyr smiled at Gondar's movement.

Gondar took a deep breath. "We'll talk to them together?" He looked at Strygwyr's face, checking for any signs of a joke or betrayal.

"I'm not going to abandon you when you need me." Strygwyr's voice was genuine, as was his expression.

Gondar laughed softly, a trace of a smile ghosting his face. "Goddamnit, don't say things like that..." 

Strygwyr grinned. "Do I have permission to call you, "my love" again?" Hope filled his warm brown eyes.

"Yeah...I guess." Strygwyr kissed him, pulling him close. Gondar gripped Strygwyr's mantle, returning the kiss just as strong. Strygwyr licked his lips, gently biting his lower lip and smirking. Gondar closed his eyes and gave a small noise. Gondar pulled back panting. "Shit..." He mumbled.

Strygwyr chuckled. "Mm... My love, we won't be returning until after dark..." He ran a hand down his side, toying with the waistband of his pants.

Gondar stiffened. "Fuck me..."

"Was THAT an invitation?" Strygwyr's dark eyes glittered in a playful manner. He licked his lips.

Gondar glared at him. "Fim sa' ek..." He muttered, pulling back from the dog-man slightly.

Strygwyr barked a laugh and kissed him. "I love you." 

Gondar stared at him. "I love you too." He said softly, his voice starting to relax and soften. Tension was slowly trailing out of his body.

Strygwyr hummed, nipping his collarbone and drawing a small pool of blood as his hand drifted farther down.

Gondar flinched at the bite. "You and your obsession with biting..." He grumbled quietly. He buried his face against his shoulder.

Strygwyr gently lapped at the blood beading up from the wound. "I've told you in the past, my love. Your blood is sweet."

Gondar shivered. "I-If you're going to be living in the base, does th-this mean you'll be wanting snacks m-more often?" He cursed at how shaky his voice was. He hated to admit it...But he sort of liked it when Strygwyr bit him...

Strygwyr grinned, palming him through his pants. "Indeed."

Gondar jolted and bit his lip. "Fuck..." He groaned. "Damnit, you had this p-planned..."

"Indeed, my love..." Strygwyr kissed him, gently licking his parted lips. 

Gondar moaned softly, melting into the kiss. "S-Stryg..." He groaned out. Strygwyr nibbled his lip and slipped his hand into Gondar's pants, his lips curling into a smile. Gondar shuddered and buried his face in his chest, his hands resting on his shoulders. Strygwyr hummed and kissed his head. His hand brushed against Gondar's half stiff member. Gondar jumped and bit his lip. "Fuck..." Strygwyr chuckled and gripped Gondar's chin with his other hand. He tilted his head up and kissed him more roughly, his hand starting to gently stroke the smaller creature. Gondar bucked slightly and moaned into the kiss. He gripped Strygwyr's shoulders tightly and shivered. Strygwyr pulled back from the kiss, panting slightly. Gondar eyed him and frowned. "There's something wrong here..." He mumbled thoughtfully. Strygwyr raised an eyebrow, moving the hand still in Gondar's pants to rest on his hip. Gondar hummed thoughtfully and pulled off Strygwyr's mantle to show off his toned chest. "Better." He smirked.

Strygwyr chuckled softly, the tips of his canines slightly poking out from under his lips. "Of course I can't be the only one appreciating some good looks here."

"Full of yourself much?" Gondar snickered. This time he was the one taking the initiative. He grasped Strygwyr's chin and pulled him over to kiss him roughly. "Get back to it, hound..." He mumbled, biting Strygwyr's lip and tasting a bit of copper. Strygwyr groaned and gave a slight nod, moving his hand again and gripping Gondar's member in his fist. Gondar shuddered and gave a slight noise of approval. He put a hand on Strygwyr's chest and silently thanked the hound's patron gods for the rigorous task he had been given that had also blessed him with such lovely muscles. 

Strygwyr himself groaned and slowly moved his hand up and down Gondar's member, electing a moan from the cat that the hound wished to hear more of. He pulled back from the kiss panting, staring at his lover through lust clouded eyes. "My love..." He uttered, cupping his face with his other hand.

Gondar panted and leaned into his hand. "Mmh... Stryg...Get my bag..." He mumbled softly. The dog-like man blinked then smiled, realizing what Gondar was implying. He withdrew his hand from Gondar's breeches, his hand lingering on his soft belly fur. He stood, noting that the smaller man's eyes were locked on his muscles. He smirked and stretched before going over to where he had tossed Gondar's bag. He slowly bent down, picking it up and holding it, clearly making a show of himself for his lover. "Damnit, hound, get back over here and fuck me." Gondar's irritated and blunt response came a moment later, making Strygwyr snicker and return to him. He sat down beside him, pulling open his pack and digging through it. "Careful, there's some sharp crap in there." Gondar mumbled, pulling off his pants and underclothes.

"Mm, thank you for the warning, my love." Strygwyr smiled, finally finding a vial of oil. "You still kept this here?"

"Hey, oil is useful for more then just that!" Gondar protested, grabbing the vial from him. He sat up, squeezing his way onto Strygwyr's lap, immediately straddling him. "Lay down, hound." He licked his lips.

Strygwyr blinked and immediately obeyed, gazing up at the golden cat above him. "You're gorgeous, my love..." He mumbled softly, his hands finding a place on his hips. Gondar smiled, popping open the vial of oil and pouring some onto his fingers. He placed a hand on Strygwyr's chest to support himself and reached back, gently working a finger inside himself. He grunted quietly and closed his eyes as he slowly slid a second finger in. Strygwyr's eyes eagerly ate up the sight of his lover in such a position, his face such a gorgeous picture of pleasure and a bit of embarrassment. He hummed his appreciation, his thumbs rubbing small circles on Gondar's hips to encourage him. Gondar blushed and worked a third finger inside, groaning at the pressure. "A-Alright..." He mumbled softly, withdrawing his fingers when he was adequately stretched. 

"You alright, my love?" Strygwyr asked quietly, shivering as Gondar poured the rest of the oil onto his own member.

Gondar chuckled softly, opening his eyes and looking at him. "I'll be better when you're inside me." He said, moving himself into position. He closed his eyes as he sank down onto Strygwyr's dick. Shivers shot up his spine and he moaned softly. "D-Damn..." He panted.

"Are you hurting?" Strygwyr asked quickly, concern entering his eyes.

Gondar opened his crimson eyes, looking down at the dog-like man beneath him. "A-A bit... Give me a moment. It's been a-a while..." He mumbled, shifting slightly. After a moment he took a deep breath. "I'm alright." He smiled, pressing his hands against Strygwyr's chest. He slowly raised himself up before sliding back down onto Strygwyr's member. He groaned softly as he settled into a steady rhythm. "F-Fuck, Strygwyr..." He breathed. 

"You're beautiful, Gondar." He replied, his breathing increasing and his muscles tensing each time Gondar lowered himself. He gripped Gondar's hips and grunted, his hips bucking slightly.

Gondar jolted as Strygwyr bucked up. "H-Ha, you're eager..." His words were breathy and deep. Strygwyr grinned and gave a strong buck again, drawing a loud cry of pleasure from Gondar's mouth. "Ah! Damnit, Stryg!" Gondar moaned, bracing against Strygwyr's chest.

"I can't help the fact I love your noises." Strygwyr rumbled, bucking yet again and drawing out another cry. 

Gondar blushed heavily and panted. "F-Fuck me..." He breathed quietly. Strygwyr adjusted his grip and started thrusting strongly, settling into a slow yet strong rhythm. He groaned, baring his teeth possessively and slightly digging his nails into Gondar's hips. Gondar gasped and bent over Strygwyr's chest slightly. "A-Ah! Strygwyr! I love you." He moaned out, his own hips bucking slightly. He shuddered heavily and groaned quietly.

"Gondar..." Strygwyr lovingly said his name, his eyes locked on his lover's lust hazed crimson eyes. Gondar glanced up, gazing at Strygwyr's face. He smiled and shifted slightly. Strygwyr bared his teeth in a grin and thrusted harshly, driving his member into a place that made such a sweet sound come out of Gondar's mouth.

"F-Fim sa'ek!" Gondar cried, shocks of pleasure rippling up his spine as Strygwyr struck a certain place. He whined and closed his eyes. "R-Right there..." He uttered. Strygwyr nodded and sped up his pace, driving himself into the location that made Gondar cry and moan with pleasure. Gondar mewled as a welcome pressure started building in the pit of his stomach. "F-Fuck!" He groaned. "Stryg!"

"My love..." Strygwyr panted, feeling that similar pressure building as well. He gripped Gondar's hips tightly, his hips driving himself deep into his lover before the pressure burst. Gondar cried out and released himself as well, white strings painting themselves across his lower stomach and Strygwy'rs chest. Strygwyr let out a lengthy groan, his hips twitching as he emptied himself. He panted heavily and looked up at Gondar, a soft smile on his face. Gondar mumbled softly, his muscles weak. He slumped against Strygwyr's chest, taking comfort in his body warmth. 

"...Y-Yeah... Y-You can come back..." He mumbled softly, burying his face against Strygwyr's chest. Strygwyr smiled, wrapping his arms around him and humming softly.

\---

Gondar swallowed and stared at the edges of the Radiant camp from the edge of the forest. He glanced up at the sky and the setting sun. Strygwyr had been firm in his decision to come with Gondar back to the Radiant camp, much to Gondar's reluctance. He rubbed the large bite mark still on his shoulder and shivered. "Fi mal ta'a..." He muttered quietly.

"Do not be afraid." Strygwyr stood at his side, his tonfa blades in his hands. 

Gondar glanced at him and smiled slightly. "Heh... I'm more concerned with how afraid they'll be of you." He chuckled. He reached up, grabbing Strygwyr's face and pulling him down into a brief kiss. He pulled back, pulling his bandana back into place. "Give me your blades." He held out a hand.

Strygwyr paused and growled. "Why?" He tightened his grip on his blades and twirled them slightly.

"It will give you a better chance of not being seen as a threat." Gondar replied. "Please." He added. "I'll give them back to you when I can. Promise." Strygwyr frowned and reluctantly handed Gondar his blades, his fists clenched instinctively. He glanced at the base. "Expect to have quite a few swords, arrows, and other weapons pointed at you when you step foot inside the base." Gondar said, attaching Strygwyr's weapons to his pack. He straightened up and took a deep breath. "You ready for this?"

Strygwyr nodded. "Yes, my love."

"Try not to kill anyone when we get in there." Gondar started walking towards the base.

"We'll see. If someone attacks me, the Twins will speak up, and it is my duty to answer them." Strygwyr grumbled, following Gondar. He pulled his hood down and tried his best to remain in a neutral position.

"Gondar! You're bac-" A red haired doe bounded to the edge of the camp, instantly freezing when she saw the dog-like man behind him. "Gondar..." She froze. "Why is..."

"Wait, Aiuthasha, just wait! I'll talk to Tresdin about it!" Gondar hastily said, holding up his hands. "He's unarmed, I took his weapons. He won't hurt anyone, I swear." He stepped to the side slightly, showing Strygwyr's empty fists. Aiuthasha frowned and took a step back.

"Alright... Come on..." She quietly said, stepping to the side to allow them entrance to the camp. Gondar sucked in a breath and stepped past the outer tower, running his hand on the smooth warm stone of it as he passed. Strygwyr followed him, hesitating as he passed Aiuthasha.

"I remember you." He simply said, before following Gondar. He looked forward as the sounds of camp life ceased. The Radiant heroes had all frozen in place.

"Alright, before anyone freaks out-" Gondar started.

"The bloody hound is in our base?!" Sven roared, grabbing his sword from it's place at his side and pointing it towards the pair. "Gondar, explain yourself. Now."

Gondar swallowed and looked around, seeing others doing similar things. Nearly every hero in the camp had taken some sort of defensive position."Alright, everyone, calm the fuck down! He's not dangerous! He's unarmed!" He gestured to Strygwyr, then to the blades attached to his pack.

"He has been the one to fell many of our comrades." Yurnero snipped. "Gondar. Why is he here. Did you bring him here?"

"Yes and no." Gondar replied. "Listen, I'm going to talk to Tresdin. Let us through."

"Nay." Magina sneered and pointed a blade at the pair. "Tresdin will come to you. In the meantime, you two will be kept under watch."

Gondar jumped as someone picked him up by his pack. "Alright, alright, we'll wait for Tresdin." He held up his hands and glanced at Strygwyr, seeing him be picked up by his mantle by none other then Rooftrellen, the Treeant Protector. Strygwyr's lip curled and he resisted the urge to bite the wooden creature. As much as he disliked it, he knew that any behavior like that would only escalate the situation. He grimaced as Rooftrellen carried them into the center of camp and set them down in between the two towers protecting the ancient. 

"You were right." Strygwyr stated after Rooftrellen left the pair. Sven had taken up residence beside them, standing straight beside one of the towers and watching them. Strygwyr eyed large masked man guarding them.

Gondar sighed heavily. "Sven, just hear me out." He looked at his ally. 

"Nay. You will wait." He barked, his grip tightening on his sword. "Assassins can be bought for gold. It is possible that the Dire have bought you and tasked you with bringing HIM in here to give them an inside man." His gold eyes were harsh as he stared at Strygwyr. Strygwyr stared back, frowning at his accusations. 

"Gondar did no such thing." Strygwyr growled.

Sven scoffed. "You are not bloodthirsty like usual, hound. Have you finally sated your thirst? Tis' unlikely." He grunted.

Gondar grabbed Strygwyr's arm as the dog-like man started getting up. "Stryg..." He mumbled, staring at him. Strygwyr hesitated and sat back down. He clenched his fists and stared at the ground.

"Bounty Hunter! I told you to do recon, not to bring him back!"

Gondar scrambled to his feet, saluting in an attempt to show respect and perhaps gain Tresdin's favor. "Commander, I need to talk with you. In private, preferably." He said, glancing at Sven. Tresdin's blue eyes were critical and harsh. 

"Fine. He stays." She pointed at Strygwyr. "Sven,"

"Aye?"

"Keep an eye on him. Get Yurnero to stay with you. Do not let him move from that spot." Tresdin commanded, turning and starting to walk back to her tent.

"Aye." Sven nodded and stared at Strygwyr.  
"Behave, Stryg." Gondar mumbled. He jumped as some creeps grabbed his arms and shoved him towards Tresdin's tent. He stepped inside, standing silently as Tresdin stared at her table of maps and reports.

"I. Sent. You. To. Do. Recon." Tresdin sounded out each part carefully. "And you brought the Bloodseeker himself here." She looked up at him. "You have five seconds to explain yourself." She stormed over to him, grabbing his mantle.

Gondar gripped her wrists. "H-He's... He's my lover." He simply said, cringing and awaiting a fist to the face or something similar. 

"Your what now?!" Tresdin dropped him and stared down at him.

Gondar coughed and looked up. "...He's my lover. He wants to defect." He said, watching her carefully for any signs of aggression.

Tresdin held a hand to her head. "When did this start." She asked sharply.

"A few months ago."

"How have you been meeting."

"I...I've been going to the Dire Jungle at night. He can smell my blood, so I usually cut my hand to tell him I was there." Gondar shifted slightly, unsure if he should attempt to get up from his place on the ground.

"Have you fed him or anyone else information?"

"No. I have said nothing of the sort to him." Gondar firmly replied.

Tresdin went silent, as if thinking things through in her head. She turned to the table, looking at the maps. "He is a skilled fighter, am I correct?"

Gondar slowly got up. "He's strong and fast. He is a violent fighter, but will gain strength through that violence." He took Strygwyr's blades off of his pack and held them out. "Here's his weapons."

Tresdin turned and took the pair of blades from his hands. "Hmph..." She continued thinking things through. "Is he loyal?"

Gondar shifted slightly. "He listens to a pair of Deities called the "Flayed Twins". They have possession of him most of the time. It makes him focus on nothing but fighting. But he is loyal to whatever side he is on, as long as they provide him and the Twins with the blood they need."

"These Twins are not the only ones he's loyal to, I assume."

Gondar blushed slightly. "Er... Perhaps..." He mumbled.

"You said he wishes to defect." Tresdin looked at Gondar. He nodded.

"Yes. I... Broke things up so we wouldn't get accused of treason. But... He found me in the forest..." He rubbed the bite on his shoulder. "He told me he wouldn't accept it and would come back with me."

"He gave you that?" Tresdin set Strygwyr's blades on the table and pointed at the bite.

Gondar reluctantly nodded. "He told me that if I went back alone you would end up questioning me, so the only thing I could do was take him with me."

"Sounds like a stubborn little shit."

Gondar snorted. "Sometimes."

Tresdin observed Gondar closely, then stepped over to him. "Alright, Bounty Hunter. I'll give this a shot," she leaned in close, making him pull back slightly. "but heed my words when I say that if either of you step out of line, both of you will be punished." Her eyes glimmered with the underlying threat. "Am I clear?"

Gondar nodded. "Yes, Commander." He replied. 

Tresdin returned to her table. "For now he will be kept under guard at night. He will be watched during the day and not allowed out of camp. Same goes for you. I suggest you take this time to convince your friends you two are not threats. And if you do so, perhaps you will regain my trust." Tresdin continued.

Gondar nodded. "Understood. Thank you." He left the tent, returning to the middle towers. He froze seeing Sven and Yurnero standing, their blades held at the ready while Strygwyr was pinned against the ancient, his teeth bared and fists clenched. "What the hell is going on here?" Gondar shouted.

"The mutt tried to attack us!" Sven snarled.

Gondar cursed and put himself between the two angry warriors and the cornered hound. "Calm the fuck down!" He shouted. He looked at Strygwyr. "What happened."

Sven scoffed. "You're asking the bloody mutt what happened?"

Gondar glared at him, then looked back at Strygwyr.

"He attempted to grab me and pin me down when I moved to a more comfortable position!" Strygwyr snapped, glaring at Sven.

Gondar looked at Yurnero. "Is he right?" He asked.

Yurnero hesitated, then gave a curt nod. "He resisted and punched Sven in the face. He backed against the ancient and Sven and I stood here, stopping him from leaving."

Gondar huffed. "Sven, cool it." He hissed. "Tresdin is giving me and him a chance. We're to be guarded at night, and watched during the day. We're not allowed to leave camp." He told him, looking at Strygwyr.

Sven grunted. "Tresdin is a fool." He grumbled. He eyed the two warily before heading to Tresdin's tent.

Gondar sighed heavily and watched him go. "This could have gone better..." He mumbled. Strygwyr moved to stand beside him, glancing at Yurnero. 

"We are not allowed to leave the camp?"

Gondar nodded. "Tresdin doesn't trust us right now. Both of us are on lockdown until farther notice. We're going to be watched all the time." 

Strygwyr frowned but said nothing. After a moment he spoke, "If we are going to be staying in camp, it gives you time to show me around." 

Gondar looked at him then glanced at Yurnero. "You alright with that?" He asked him.

He gave a swift nod. "I will follow you two and watch you." He said, sheathing his blade and crossing his arms.

Gondar turned and started walking towards the tents. "Alright, come on. I need to drop off my things. " He glanced back. Strygwyr followed him, glancing around. He noticed some of the Radiant heroes sneering at him. Others quickly left the area. He huffed. "It's going to take time, Stryg." Gondar said. "They'll warm up to you, eventually." Strygwyr gave a small nod and stopped when Gondar stopped in front of a tent. He glanced back and saw Yurnero following them, keeping a short distance between him and them. Gondar ducked inside the tent and slung his bag onto the ground. "Not sure where you'll be staying." He said, sitting down on his cot.

Strygwyr stepped inside the tent and looked at him. "I doubt it will be with you."

Gondar chuckled. "You're most likely right." He sighed. "I guess we better find out where you'll be staying for now." He stood up and stretched. "Sven went to talk to Tresdin, he most likely knows." He left the tent, nearly running into Yurnero, who was standing outside the tent door. "Fim sa'ek, Yurnero..." He muttered.

"Very sorry." Yurnero apologized and stepped to the side. "Where are you going?"

"We're trying to find Sven or Tresdin so we can figure out where Strygwyr will be staying." Gondar replied, walking back towards the center of camp. Yurnero nodded slightly and looked at Strygwyr before gesturing for him to go ahead. 

Strygwyr followed Gondar, this time looking around the camp as they walked. There were a few heroes sitting around fires, trying to keep warm in the cool evening air. Creeps wandered the camp, doing their duties. Carrying weapons, organizing supplies, tending to the defenses. The very energy of the Radiant camp was different from the Dire's. It seemed more... Friendly, if Strygwyr was to be honest. Although he and Gondar were given looks of distain, it still was more welcoming then the Dire.

"He will be staying in Sylla's tent."

He looked forward to see Gondar and the tall armored man named Sven conversing.

"Isn't Sylla still recovering?" 

"Aye. But his bear isn't." Sven chuckled. "Tresdin wants you two in your tents in an hour. You have some time until then." He continued, looking at Strygwyr, who was standing off to the side. "Do what you like. Yurnero will watch you until you go into your tents." 

"Thanks, Sven." Gondar turned and walked over to Strygwyr. "Well, you'll be staying with Sylla. And his bear."

"Bear?" Strygwyr vaguely remembered seeing a bear accompanied by an old man in the battlefield before.

"Yeah, I suggest you don't get up in the middle of the night." Gondar chuckled. "The bear's nasty when he gets woken up." He looked around and spotted a campfire, where Aiuthasha and a few other heroes were seated. "Come on." He moved towards them. Strygwyr grumbled something about bears as he followed the smaller man. 

"Gondar, are you going to be staying?" Aiuthasha looked up as he approached, casting a wary glance at Strygwyr as well.

Gondar sat down nearby the fire and nodded. "Tresdin's got us under lock and key, but hey, we're not dead." He glanced at Stryg. "Get over here. They're not going to bite you." 

Strygwyr moved over to him and sat beside him.

"You're smaller then I thought you were." Strygwyr blinked and turned his head towards a red-headed female. She smirked, her eyes glowing as red as the fire before them. "You two are an item, huh? Didn't know you were into the feral guys, Gondar." She laughed. "Yurnero, get over here!" She stood up, grabbing the masked warrior's hand and dragging him down to sit beside her.

Gondar rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Lina." He grumbled. "Someone give me one of Mangix's brews."

"Drinking Gondar? Unlike you." Aiuthasha commented.

Gondar snorted. "With the day I've had, I need a drink." He replied, taking a bottle from Lina. 

"I doubt your day was as stressful as you make it seem." Lina eyed the bite marks on Gondar's shoulders. She chuckled.

Gondar blinked. "Goddamnit, Lina! Shut up!" He cracked open his bottle and took a swig. Strygwyr smiled at Gondar's outburst.

"It was rather relaxing... And pleasurable..." He commented, a sly grin on his face. He watched Gondar out of the corner of his eye.

Gondar jumped and spit out a bit of his drink. "D-Damnit, Stryg!" He coughed and wiped his mouth, his cheeks flushing.

Lina laughed and grinned at Strygwyr. "I like you. You're not as mean as they make you out to seem.

Strygwyr frowned. "I am not mean. I am only obeying the Twins and seeking the blood they need."

"Translation, kitty?" Lina asked, looking at Gondar who was still recovering from his embarrassment.

Gondar glanced up. "Strygwyr is the hound of the deities, the Flayed Twins. He seeks violence and blood to keep them sated. They sort of have control of him most of the time. He's usually released at night if he's in camp though." He explained.

Strygwyr huffed. "The Twins will grow angry if they are not satisfied. I keep them happy." He commented.

Gondar nodded, shifting his position and laying down, his head in Strygwyr's lap. "How are you going to deal with them if you're stuck in camp?" He looked up at Strygwyr.

Strygwyr paused, then frowned, adjusting his mask. "I... Did not think of that..." He mumbled.

"You can talk to Tresdin about it. I'm sure she can figure something out." Aiuthasha said. Gondar nodded and took another drink from his bottle.

"Yo, hound, you want a bottle?" Lina cut in, holding one of Mangix's bottles. She tossed it to him.

"Alcohol?" He asked, catching it and looking at the bottle.

"The finest in the land. We're lucky to have the best brewer ever here in camp." Lina grinned, picking up two more bottles. She handed one to Yurnero.

"I cannot drink." Yurnero sternly said, pushing the bottle back into her hand.

Lina stuck out her tongue at him. "Party pooper." She grabbed the bottle and cracked it open.

Gondar watched the two bicker, an amused smile on his face. He looked up at Strygwyr. "Something wrong?" He asked softly.

Strygwyr blinked and looked down at him. "It is so different here." He softly said, stroking Gondar's head. "Everyone seems to be friends and allies. It was not like that in the Dire camp." He stated.

Gondar watched his face. "This is your home now. You'll make friends too." He reached up and grabbed Strygwyr's chin, pulling him down and kissing him. He smiled. Strygwyr gave a soft smile and sat back up, opening the bottle and taking a small sip.

"Aww... You're cute..." Aiuthasha giggled, watching the pair.

Gondar looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Damnit, she won't let us forget about this now..." He muttered, holding his bottle to his lips and taking a large swig.

Strygwyr chuckled deeply, looking at the heroes around the fire. Perhaps he would like it here. He was with Gondar after all. He smiled, taking another sip from his bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THE BOYS ARE NOW BOTH RADIANT BOOM
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to explore some new topics ouo
> 
> And Mortred is not gone, she will return, although perhaps not as an ally. -3-
> 
> Aaahhh I tried writing so many heroes omg. I loved writing Lina haha


End file.
